1d100
by TailorFox
Summary: (Aventures) Recueil de drabbles autour de la série Aventures. Joyeux, tristes, drôles, ... Un seul impératif : 100 mots et pas un de plus !
1. Sacrifice

Grunlek n'aimait guère la baston. Ainsi, il ne s'y collait exclusivement que pour défendre trois causes précises : sa fierté de nain, sa louve et ses compagnons. Ce fut finalement ce dernier motif qui justifia son ultime fait d'arme.

Interceptant héroïquement le sort d'un mage ennemi, il sauva ses chers amis mais signa sa perte. Eden à sa gauche, Shin à sa droite, Grunlek les quittait inexorablement. Démuni, Theo formula à voix haute l'injustice qu'ils ressentaient tous :  
\- Mon ami… Pourquoi toi ?

La sensation du devoir accompli, il lui répondit.

\- Pour que ce ne soit pas vous.


	2. Promesse I

Après ce live de folie hier, les idées affluaient! J'en ai concrétisé une, j'espère qu'elle plaira ! Elle se déroule cette fois avant les évènements d'Aventures, le jour de la rencontre de Bob avec les trois autres aventuriers (dans une taverne, certainement).

Au passage, un grand merci à Atlantos et Lapetiterousse pour leurs reviews, elles m'allaient droit au coeur ! :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce demi-élémentaire, ce nain et ce paladin étaient des compagnons de boisson agréables, décréta Bob. Alors qu'il se régalait autant de sa liqueur que de leurs anecdotes, l'archer l'interpella :  
\- Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ?  
\- Impossible. Je serais un danger permanent.  
\- Cela n'en serait que plus excitant !  
\- Et si ma moitié diabolique devenait incontrôlable ?

Le franc-parler du paladin se révéla aussi désarmant que décisif.

\- Ben j'te butte.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis. Alors ? Insista Theo, las de ce suspense.

Bob ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- Marché conclu, l'ami !


	3. Nostalgie

Un nouveau drabble sur une relation que j'aime beaucoup ! En l'absence d'informations, j'ai pris quelques libertés sur l'univers d'Aventures (une seule, en fait). J'espère réussir à vous plaire malgré tout !

Atlantos, LapetiteRousse, encore une fois : un énorme merci à vous ! Je suis soulagée de ne pas m'être totalement loupée sur le deuxième drabble ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- J'ai appris que les demi-démons pouvaient vivre cinq cents ans.

Surpris par la déclaration de Theo, Bob grimaça.  
\- Je déteste vieillir… Imagine-nous dans quatre siècles, démodés-

Sa propre stupidité et le fatalisme de son ami le heurtèrent de plein fouet.  
\- Je serai mort, idiot, répondit sereinement Theo. Fais pas cette tête ! Tu nous auras oubliés depuis longtemps.  
\- Vous oublier ? Même pas dans un million d'années !

 _Bob souffla. Des siècles de nostalgie à venir._

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Theo sourire et fit de même, réconforté.

 _Mais c'était toujours mieux que l'oubli, définitivement._


	4. Compétition

Un nouvel essai, plus léger que le dernier ! L'idée m'est venue... Je ne sais plus comment, mais elle est là ! Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews, cela me va droit au coeur !

Merci LaPetiteRousse, je te tire également mon chapeau pour tes adorables commentaires qui me font toujours sourire ! Bienvenue aussi à Peter Queen. Tu peux imaginer ce que tu veux : l'avantage de si peu de mots, c'est qu'on y case à peu près ce qu'on veut entre les lignes ! :D Merci et bienvenue dans le côté obscur !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Trompant leur ennui, les trois cadets se livraient une compétition grotesque à base de cicatrices et autres blessures de guerre.

Débutant les hostilités, Bob désigna son coude :  
\- L'explosion d'un chaudron. Une paume entière de chair brûlée.

A son tour, Shin tendit sa main droite :  
\- La morsure d'Eden !

Theo poursuivit, sa chemise ouverte sur l'estafilade qui lui barrait le torse :  
\- Un duel acharné !

A l'écart, Grunlek pouffait. Theo le prit visiblement pour lui.  
\- Un truc plus impressionnant à proposer, Grun ?  
\- J'sais pas. Un truc genre… un bras en moins ?


	5. Ressemblance

Un nouveau drabble, et sûrement le dernier avant une bonne semaine (vacances obligent!) Nous ne plongeons pas encore dans le drama profond, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Vos avis (négatifs, positifs) m'intéressent toujours pour cerner aux mieux la série et vos attentes ! N'hésitez donc pas à me  
proposer des thèmes ou des mots.

Merci encore une fois à Peter Queen, je suis ravie de te mettre de bonne humeur le matin ! ;-) LaPetiteRousse, atteindre exactement 100 mots n'est pas évident-du-tout (Word compte par exemple les ? et ! comme des mots.) La plupart du temps, je m' "amuse" juste à réécrire le même drabble 150 fois ! :) Merci pour tes encouragements !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Cette bataille avait été éreintante. Shin avait notamment raté plusieurs tirs avant de s'évanouir, affaibli. Honteux, il ruminait depuis à l'écart des autres.

\- Tu as froid.

Eden à ses pieds, Grunlek l'observait avec un air paternel insupportable. Grelotant, Shin renifla.  
\- Tant pis.  
\- Si je peux faire quelque chose-  
\- Ouais. Vire ton cabot.

Le nain éloigna doucement la louve et revint déposer une couverture autour des épaules de Shin.  
\- Vous vous ressemblez au moins sur un point.  
\- Hm ?

Grunlek lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.  
\- Celui de parfois mordre la main qu'on vous tend.


	6. Passe-temps

Aujourd'hui, j'avais le choix entre faire ma valise ou écrire. Du coup, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore ! Un drabble bonus avant le départ (un autre suivra peut-être, je ne sais pas encore.) où le drama n'est toujours pas au rendez-vous, mais ça viendra!

Merci **Atlantos** , point de Grunlek cette fois, mais ça viendra ! ;-) **LaPetiteRousse** ravie que le ton parternel de Grun te plaise ! Je ne compte pas à la main, cela demande un temps supplémentaire de dingue... Tant pis pour la ponctuation qui grignote un peu (ça se limite souvent à 1 ou 2 caractères.) Merci pour les propositions, "rouille" et "tempête" me plaisent plutôt bien, là, tout de suite! :D **Peter Queen** , alors soulagé ? ;-) Tu ne feras en réalité que cinq jours ! Je suis vraiment honorée de t'avoir converti à la fanfic Aventures ! J'espère que tu as su dormir malgré tout ! ;-)

En général, merci à tous pour vos supers commentaires ! Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

Concentré, Theo scrutait la surface d'un lac voisin du campement. Alarmé par le silence inhabituel du paladin, Bob s'approcha.

\- Ca va ?  
\- Je surveille Shin.  
\- Un autre concours d'apnée ?  
\- Ouais. Sérieux, c'est quoi pour un passe-temps ? Il m'fait flipper à disparaître des minutes entières.  
\- Il est demi-élémentaire d'eau. Il ne peut pas réellement se noyer, si ?

Theo haussa les épaules.  
 _-_ Soit. Je reste surveiller quand même.

Bob acquiesça, amusé, tandis que son ami grommelait.  
\- Avec un peu d'bol, un brochet lui bouffera un orteil. Ca lui ferait les pieds, tiens.


	7. Promesse II

I'm back avec moult remerciements pour vos reviews, follows et autres attentions touchantes pendant mon absence. Amis reviewers qui ne sont pas inscrits sur ce site, cessez de me frustrer et inscrivez-vous que je puisse vous faire part en 420 paragraphes du plaisir que j'ai à lire vos commentaires ! =D En attendant, bonne lecture !

(Ce drabble porte le même nom qu'un autre drabble. J'utiliserai ce principe pour quelques séries de drabbles qui auront une certaine continuité entre eux.)

* * *

Réfugiés dans une taverne miteuse, l'alcool déliant les langues, Bob se lamentait auprès de Grunlek. Sobre, le nain l'écoutait attentivement.  
\- Tout le monde a ses démons, Bob.  
\- Tous ne menacent pas de réduire une ville entière en cendres.

Sombre, Bob se souvint d'un accord vieux de plusieurs années.  
\- Theo m'a promis de gérer ça… D'y mettre un terme si- Mais il en serait incapable, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Probablement _,_ admit Grunlek, conscient de la complicité qu'entretenaient ses deux camarades. Mais je préfèrerais autant ne jamais connaître la réponse à cette question.

Bob frissonna.  
\- Moi non plus.


	8. Réveil

Le drabble quotidien est là ! J'ai essayé de faire plaisir à quelques unes des lectrices... J'espère qu'elles apprécieront ! Un drabble ninja était apparu hier, il a disparu depuis pour devenir un OS à part entière (prochainement), ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous avez reçu une notification !

Encore un énorme merci pour les reviews. LaPetiteRousse, un Promesse III risque d'apparaître prochainement ! Encore un peu de patience muhaha. Peter Queen, quel review, quels compliments ! Tes délires et tes analyses me font toujours autant sourire/rire ! Merci pour le pain d'épices, j'adore ça ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allongé sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit, Theo ondulait, les sens en éveil. Les mains emmêlées dans une chevelure de jais, il grognait de bonheur. Quelle peau douce, songea le paladin en frôlant le dos de cette divine créature. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Shin.

 _Shin ?!_

Fiévreux, Theo se redressa brutalement. Déconcerté, l'archer montait la garde à plusieurs mètres de lui.

\- Un mauvais rêve ?  
\- Super malsain, ouais.  
\- Allez, rendors-toi.

Theo se glissa sous sa couverture, perturbé.

\- Plus jamais je touche à une tisane du nain. Juré.


	9. Rencontre I

En attendant le live de la hype de ce soir, j'avais envie de commencer une nouvelle série de drabbles. Celle-ci prendra place bien avant les évènements d'Aventures, à l'époque où Bob n'avait *dans mon esprit* pas encore rejoint la troupe.

LaPetiteRousse, qui sait, le Shinéo apparaîtra peut-être furtivement un jour ! Je suis ravie d'avoir enchanté ta journée et j'espère que tu as trouvé une deathfic pour soigner ça ! =D Merci encore ! Peter Queen, je suis sûre que Theo est un dur au coeur tendre ! Merci pour les commentaires (et par analyse, j'entendais simplement les passages où tu m'expliques ce qui t'a plu dans le drabble. C'est toujours super motivant à lire pour moi ! :) )

Un grand merci en général pour vos reviews et commentaires qui me collent un sourire niais sur le visage ! Trève de blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

Soucieux, Bob et Grunlek s'entretenaient à voix basse.  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- J'ignore s'il passera la nuit, se lamenta le nain en essorant le linge qui couvrait le front de Shin. Theo a fait le maximum mais-

Abattu, le paladin somnolait près de l'archer. Il prit cependant la parole.  
\- Grun, tu te souviens du jour où on l'a rencontré ?  
\- J'aimerais bien entendre cette histoire, intervint doucement Bob.

Le nain eut un sourire nostalgique.  
\- Il n'était pas plus grand que ça, débuta-t-il en positionnant sa main largement au-dessus de sa propre tête. Haut comme trois pommes...


	10. Lapsus

Ah cet épisode de l'epicness... J'ai au moins 360 idées drabbles en réserve depuis ! En voilà un petit léger, centré sur Bob (j'aime bien le voir comme maladroit, de temps en temps.) et son compère Theo. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et qui sait, avant ce soir... Un autre drabble furtif ?

LaPetiteRousse, Avec les écrits de cette fanbase, on passe du rire aux larmes, c'est clairement fabuleux ! Tu peux y voir du Shinéo sans problème. A mon avis, la suite de cette série te plaira sûrement... Chut, j'en dis pas plus ! ;-) Merci ! Peter Queen, je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir fraudé en plaçant deux 1d100 dans le cadeau de Krayn, mais j'étais vraiment trop à la bourre ! =( Je me rattrapperai (propose une expression, un mot, un couple, etc... si tu veux, j'essaierai de construire autour). On a eu à peu près la même image de Bob visiblement ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire!

* * *

\- Ton plan était merdique, Bob.  
\- Theo… C'est pas le moment.

Enchaînés, les deux amis virent leur geôlier apparaître.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, illustre pyromage et demi-démon-

Theo écarquilla les yeux en même temps que leur ravisseur, subitement agressif.  
\- Un demi-démon, cette infamie-  
\- Bob, t'es définitivement con.  
\- Lapsus. J'ai pas réfléchi-  
\- Sans déconner ?

L'inconnu se retourna vers Theo.  
\- T'es sûrement une autre raclure du diable-  
\- Aucunement. Je suis juste Theo Silverberg, paladin de la Lumière, fidèle ami et potentiel bourreau de l'autre imbécile à ma droite.


	11. Promesse III

Oups, j'ai pratiquement oublié de vous poster le deuxième drabble ! Et pourtant, c'est du lourd haha... Je ferai un petit message demain pour répondre à vos reviews (toujours aussi délicieuses!), promis ! Du moins... Si vous m'aimez encore =D Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

La main posée sur ce visage autrefois familier qui se couvrait d'écailles, Theo refusait de voir autre chose que son alter-ego. Bob se tordait néanmoins de douleur, le suppliant d'agir.  
\- Fais-le. Tu l'avais juré-

Et je l'ai toujours regretté, songea Theo. Front contre front, face à ces iris reptiliens, il murmura.  
\- Tu… veux mourir comment?

La voix du mage devenait rauque.  
\- Sous ma forme humaine, pas en démon. Le reste m'importe peu.

Soulagé, il sentit une lame entre ses côtes et s'écroula contre Theo.  
\- Reviens me hanter à l'occasion...

Bob expira dans un sourire.  
\- Promis.


	12. Souvenirs

Après le drabble d'hier, j'ai souhaité faire un truc plus léger. Ceci dit, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous conseille de lire "Nostalgie" et "Promesse III". Ce drabble a alors quelque chose de plus profond, je trouve. =) Je rappelle que, dans mon imagination, les demi-démons ont une espérance de vie beaucoup plus longue que les humains. Cependant, je me trompe peut-être totalement.

LaPetiteRousse, oui, j'ai fraudé! Je confesse haha! J'ai effectivement loupé le nom de famille, oups ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu accroches toujours autant, j'espère que ça durera! Merci ! Peter Queen, toujours aussi touchant tes commentaires ! Je suis vraiment flattée que tu me dises que tu les relis parfois ! :# Merci ! 

* * *

Affalés dans l'herbe, Bob et Grunlek rêvassaient à proximité d'une rivière. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre les voix de Shin et Theo qui se livraient une bataille d'eau acharnée.  
\- Shin, tes pouvoirs, c'est d'la triche !

Les yeux fermés, Bob pouffa.  
\- Je suis sûr que… Quand je repenserai à notre aventure dans un siècle ou deux, j'aurai oublié ces fichues araignées. Mais pas les moments comme ceux-ci.

Complice, Grunlek le resservit en vin pendant qu'il poursuivait, pensif mais heureux.  
\- Ce seront mes plus beaux souvenirs… Assurément.

Les gobelets s'entrechoquèrent.  
\- A nous ?  
\- A nous !


	13. Emotion

J'ai légèrement laissé Eden de côté jusqu'ici. Il était temps que les choses changent ! En bien, en mal... Surprise ! Bonne lecture !

LaPetiteRousse, c'est surtout que si on suit "promesse III", c'est finalement Bob qui est le premier à les quitter. *feels* Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Peter Queen, ta review était vraiment superbe ! Merci pour ce beau message, très sympathique et touchant ! Des cookies pour cet homme !

* * *

\- Elle souffrait tellement...

Theo emboita le pas du nain qui, à force de tourner en rond, creuserait bientôt des tranchées. Maladroit, il essayait d'apaiser Grunlek.  
\- Bob et Shin s'y connaissent… plus ou moins. Tout ira bien. Eden est solide.  
\- Une guerrière, renifla Grunlek, inquiet.

Bob apparut finalement, les mains légèrement souillées de sang. Fébrile, le nain s'avança:  
\- Alors ?  
\- Trois magnifiques louveteaux ! La maman et les enfants se portent à merveille.

Theo réceptionna Grunlek avant qu'il ne touche le sol, évanoui.  
\- J'sais pas si on peut en dire autant du… euh, papa ?


	14. Meute

Parce que la rentrée, c'est demain. Parce qu'il fait gris. Parce que je me suis rarement autant amusée à écrire des trucs. Parce que je vous aime, vous et adorables commentaires. Un drabble imprévu et ninja !

Merci encore une fois à Peter Queen et LaPetiteRousse, je suis ravie de voir que l'idée de Bob et Shin au chevet d'Eden plaît ! Espérons que celui-ci vous convienne autant ! :D

(Voyez-le comme la suite d'Emotion. :) Bonne lecture/rentrée ! )

* * *

Ornée d'une touffe de poils roux sur le crâne, la femelle s'était vue attribué le nom de Flammèche par Bob. Le premier mâle, d'un blanc immaculé, était destiné à Shin. Surnommé Givre, il mâchouillait tendrement sa botte. Enfin, le dernier, une bestiole aux pattes énormes, noire aux yeux jaunes, grommelait près de Theo. Baptisé Rufus, l'animal semblait quelque peu soupe au lait. Une parfaite copie de son nouveau maître.

La main sur le garrot d'Eden, Grunlek fit l'appel.  
\- Tout le monde est là… Allons-y!

Autoritaire, la louve jappa et s'élança, devançant ses rejetons et les quatre aventuriers. Sa meute.


	15. Rencontre II

En retard suite au bug du site, voici la suite de Rencontre I ! N'hésitez pas à retourner lire le premier. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! \o/ Tendresse et demi-démon !

* * *

Theo et Grunlek dînaient paisiblement autour du feu de camp. Un lapin cuisait à la broche, déjà largement entamé par les aventuriers, embaumant l'air d'une odeur alléchante.

\- Filez-moi vos provisions !

Surpris, les deux camarades considérèrent l'auteur des menaces. Un vagabond, famélique et crasseux, armé d'un couteau à beurre émoussé. Il n'avait pas vingt ans.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le paladin détacha un cuissot juteux de la carcasse et le jeta à l'adolescent. Le nain lui désigna le tronc qui servait de banc. L'inconnu s'empiffrait déjà.

\- Fais comme chez toi. Grunlek, enchanté… ?  
\- Shinddha. Mais j'préfère Shin.


	16. Promesse IV

Voici "Promesse IV", logiquement avant-dernier drabble de la série. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

Merci Peter Queen pour ton trio de review! En cadeau, je t'offre l'un des louveteaux. Choisis-bien ! (ça fait très pokémon.) Merci encore pour tes reviews toujours aussi sympathiques ! LaPetiteRousse, le père des louveteaux, bonne question ! Je ne sais moi-même pas qui il peut être haha. Désolée de t'avoir donné faim! (le plus drôle là-dedans, c'est que je ne mange pas de viande haha.) Merci encore ! Riorim, quel plaisir de te lire ici ! J'espère que mes drabbles t'ont plu ! J'ai vraiment été très contente de lire ton ressenti sur celui-ci ! Merci beaucoup :-)

A vous et aux autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

Du sang coulait abondement de son flanc. Blessé, Theo sombrait dans l'inconscience. Appréciant l'obscurité apaisante, les sensations ouatées, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix surgit littéralement d'entre les morts.  
\- Si j'passe mon temps à jouer l'ange gardien, c'est pas pour que tu crèves d'une ridicule flèche dans le bide.

Bob se tenait devant lui, l'air autoritaire.  
\- T'as intérêt à te relever immédiatement et leur maraver la gueule.  
\- Tu m'manquais presque.  
\- Tu m'manques aussi, vieux. Mais quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure et quand c'est pas l'heure…

Theo ouvrit les yeux et s'empara de son épée.  
\- C'est pas l'heure.


	17. Enfance I

Quelqu'un me l'avait demandé, voici donc (le début de) la rencontre entre Grunlek et Theo. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ;-) Il devrait faire 4 ou 5 drabbles au total, comme Rencontre et Promesse. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Flânant dans une rue commerçante, les aventuriers s'interrogeaient sur le soudain fou-rire dont fut victime Grunlek devant un étal de fruits. Hilare, il s'expliqua enfin.

\- Theo, tu te souviens quand je t'ai fait gober que les melons étaient des œufs de dragons ?

\- Ouais… Merci encore.

Perplexes, Bob et Shin relevèrent l'information. Theo les rassura immédiatement.

\- J'avais cinq ans, hein…

\- Vous vous connaissiez déjà ?

\- On est d'la même famille.

Médusé, le mage les traîna finalement par la manche vers la taverne voisine :

\- J'vais avoir besoin de pinard pour encaisser cette histoire-là !


	18. Aveu

Je vous avertis déjà : **S** **POILER** ! ... Je crois que c'est au moins le quatrième ou le cinquième que j'écris depuis hier. Je me sens étrange. J'essaie d'y croire quand même mais, en même temps, je sais que rationnellement les faits sont là. Où qu'il soit, la magie des fictions fera qu'il reviendra tôt ou tard. Comme si de rien n'était. Bonne lecture et courage ! I believe in Theo ! ;-)

* * *

Secrètement, Grunlek espérait qu'en quittant cette citée maudite, ses souvenirs les plus douloureux resteraient en retrait. _Sotte idée_ , admit-il en posant un premier pied à l'extérieur de la muraille. Theo lui manquait et lui manquerait. Longtemps.

Inattendu, un hennissement se fit entendre. Entre les arbustes touffus, un cheval apparut timidement. Lumière.

S'approchant doucement, la paume en avant, Grunlek parvint à sa hauteur. Il caressa l'encolure, l'air absent. Bien que sellé, personne ne surplombait majestueusement la monture comme autrefois. Confus, Lumière renâcla. Autant pour lui que pour l'animal, Grunlek formula ces quelques mots, la gorge nouée.

\- Il ne reviendra pas.


	19. Délivrance

Ce déluge de commentaires, bon sang, je vous aime ! Un vrai plaisir de vous lire et j'aimerais tellement vous faire un câlin à tous !

J'avais envie de jouer un peu avec les étapes du deuil. Grunlek a représenté le déni (et l'aveu), Shin exorcise ici sa colère. Et la suite ? Eh eh, elle n'est compliquée à deviner. Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me distrait de mon blues post-final ;-)  
 **Riorim** , j'ai regardé ce passage à la fin, j'essaie d'y croire mais j'ai tellement peur d'espérer en vain... Nous verrons bien! Il se réincarnera peut-être dans un melon-oeuf-de-dragon ;-) Merci pour ton trio de review, c'était adorable!  
 **Peter Queen** , Theo et Grunlek sont-ils frères ? Ahah, qui sait ! Cela ne ferait que rajouter de la douleur à l'idée de savoir Grunlek, seul, privé de son frère. (Ne le sont-ils pas tous ? Au moins frères d'armes ;-) ) Courage ! Nous survivrons !

* * *

 _Un mois, déjà ?_ Les pieds dans l'eau, Shin scrutait son reflet. La tristesse et la colère avaient creusés des sillons aux coins de ses yeux, lui donnant le même air soucieux que celui que Grunlek traînait depuis toujours.

Insignifiante, une araignée se baladait sur son arc. _Saloperie_ , lui asséna-t-il, haineux. Il l'écrasa avant de balancer rageusement l'arme dans la rivière. Pris de remords, il sauta dans l'eau pour la récupérer.

Bercé par son élément, Shin s'effondra brutalement. Eternels, le vent soufflait, l'eau charriait cailloux et poissons, et ça l'emmerdait profondément. Parce le monde, le sien, ne tournait plus rond.


	20. Serment

Après Grunlek, Shin, voici naturellement Bob. Les 1d100 reprendront bientôt une ambiance moins sombre. Ce drabble fait écho à "Nostalgie" si vous souhaitiez le relire. En attendant, pour vous plonger dans l'atmosphère dans laquelle j'étais en écrivant, je vous conseille d'écouter l'excellent Audiomachine - The fire within.

Ce drabble est aussi le 20e. L'heure de faire le point : quel(s) étai(en)t votre/vos drabble(s) préféré(s) ? Que je puisse me pencher là-dessus. Merci pour votre soutien ! Et... Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

Au loin, la montagne affaissée demeurait visible. Bob ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux. Une montagne comme tombeau, impressionnante sépulture. Il le méritait amplement.

Le chagrin se muerait un jour en nostalgie. Guère plus douce à éprouver, ce n'était finalement que de la tristesse apprivoisée. Mais ne lui avait-il pas promis autrefois de ne jamais l'oublier ?

Sa longévité exceptionnelle l'obligerait à porter ce deuil pendant des siècles. Il le ferait pour lui. Pour Theo, reprit-il en s'imposant l'emploi de son prénom. Theo n'était plus. Theo lui manquait. Mais Theo ne serait jamais oublié. Peu importe le poids des années.


	21. Miracle

Vous êtes fabuleux. Autant que vous êtes. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai posté le premier drabble en me demandant si ça allait intéresser des gens. J'ai l'impression que le 50e commentaire, c'était hier. Mais en réalité, il y en a plus de 30 qui sont apparus depuis. Je m'éclate réellement à écrire, même si parfois c'est triste, et je me régale de lire vos retours. Merci cents fois !

 **Riorim** , tes voeux seront bientôt exausés ! Merci pour ton message et ton avis, je suis ravie de voir que Sacrifice est ton préféré! Je l'aime particulièrement... Après tout, c'est le premier et celui par lequel tout a commencé ! ;-) Merci encore !  
 **Peter Queen** , inscris-toi sur ce site, je t'en prie, que je puisse t'adresser des messages interminables pour te dire à quel point tes messages me touchent et me font plaisir ! Tes reviews sont toujours un vrai bonheur, et j'ai aussi un sourire niais quand je lis ton pseudo dans une alerte de ce site ! ;-) Merci pour ton top, je suis très amusée de le lire ! TailorFox, fanficeuse qui t'aime autant ! (Et n'arrête jamais cette poésie dans la fin de tes reviews, elle me fait éclater de rire à chaque fois :D )

Certaines se souviendront de ce drabble, posté sur Twitter vingt minutes après le final de la saison un. Il était vraiment spontané. J'ai apporté quelques légères corrections, mais rien de bien méchant. Histoire de conserver le ressenti que j'avais après l'épisode. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les adieux au paladin. Réfugiés dans une taverne populaire, les aventuriers éclusaient leur ennui dans des litres de bières tièdes. Amorphes dans leur siège, l'ambiance vivante de l'établissement ne les réchauffait guère. Il fallait en plus qu'un ivrogne s'amuse à les provoquer.

\- Hey, le nain ! On se fait un bras de fer ?

Shin et Bob, à cran, s'apprêtaient à bondir à la gorge de l'indélicat. Grunlek ricana, son œil rivé sur l'homme encapuchonné. Le couvre-chef tomba soudainement, en écho à un cri de stupeur.

\- Surprise ! J'vous ai manqué ?

 _Theo_.


	22. Retrouvailles

Voici la suite du précédent drabble! Je n'ai point de musique instrumentale et dramatique à vous proposer pour accompagner. J'écoutais simplement Birdy - Heart of gold en l'écrivant (ça colle encore bien à l'atmosphère). Courage à toutes et tous, we believe in Theo ! Bonne lecture !

Des modifications importantes ont été apportées au drabble. D'où la double notification.

* * *

Spontanément, Shin s'était jeté au cou de Theo, l'étranglant à moitié. Amusé, le paladin lui ébouriffa affectueusement la tignasse, recueillant des éclats de rire chaleureux. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son ami nain. Muet d'émotion, Grunlek essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de manche, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Troublé, Bob se manifesta en dernier. Incertain de l'attitude à adopter, Theo ouvrit les bras en sa direction. Le mage s'y réfugia naturellement, savourant ces retrouvailles, la tête nichée dans le creux de cette épaule familière.

\- Si c'est un rêve, j'vous préviens… Je butte celui qui osera me réveiller.


	23. Harmonie

Voici (logiquement) le dernier drabble relatif au dernier épisode de la saison une. D'autres verront peut-être le jour, mais dès demain, les drabbles "normaux" reprennent. Sûrement avec la suite des "Rencontre".

Une nouvelle fois, merci Peter Queen ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Ne nous réveillons pas et continuons de vivre dans le monde des 1D100 où Theo est vivant, où nos aventuriers sont heureux. =D Ton analyse des réactions des trois personnages me convient très bien... Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, très cher revieweur !

Je vous propose ici un Thelthazar-friendly. Ce n'est jamais très explicite, mais je suis plus à l'aise avec les sous-entendus. Bonne lecture malgré tout !

* * *

Une mélodie étrange animait cette vallée. Le vent sifflait entre les feuilles de l'érable au pied duquel ils dormaient à la belle étoile. Les arachnides funestes avaient été remplacés par des cigales qui les accablaient de leur chant. Une chouette hulula à six reprises. Enfin, un ronflement accompagnait périodiquement le concerto de ces bestioles.

L'oiseau poussa un septième cri perçant. Les ronflements reprirent de plus belle. Attendri, Bob tourna la tête vers l'origine de cet énième bruit : Theo dormait à poings fermés. _Quel vacarme_ , songea-t-il.

Eveillé et épuisé, il n'eut qu'une seule prière.

 _Pourvu que ça ne s'arrête jamais._


	24. Rencontre III

Reprenons nos séries de drabbles ! En cours, Promesse connaîtra bientôt son dernier volet. Enfance a pris un peu de retard puisque j'ai dû réécrire quelques passages à cause du dernier épisode. Et pour Rencontre, voici le 3e drabble ! Un peu de suspense... Il était écrit depuis longtemps, mais le contexte actuel vous poussera sûrement à dire "pourquoi encore lui ?!" mais ayez confiance! :D

PeterQueen, je tenais à te dire que ta review m'a laissé un sourire énorme sur le visage. Je suis tellement ravie de procurer un petit moment de répit, un éclat de rire, un peu d'émotion... C'est vraiment ce qui me pousse à continuer ! Sache simplement que tu nous offres autant par tes commentaires adorables et développés ! Merci d'être toi, si généreux et réceptif à nos bêtises ! :-)

Bonne lecture ! (Si vous souhaitez une chanson, Never let me go de Florence and the Machine fonctionne bien.)

* * *

Coup d'épée ? Parade. Coup de poing ? Esquive. Tir de flèche ? Levée de bouclier. Mais la noyade… Theo se sentit désarmé. Son assaillant et lui venaient de faire une chute de cinq mètres avant d'atterrir dans un lac, en contrebas. Lesté par son armure, Theo avait lutté énergiquement avant de s'avouer vaincu.

Grunlek et le nouveau venu étaient sains et saufs. Le reste lui importait peu. Epuisé, il s'abandonna à l'eau trouble. Ses côtes craquèrent sous la pression. A demi-conscient, il ouvrit les yeux. L'ombre funeste s'avançait d'or et déjà vers lui. A moins que-

 _Shinddha ?!_


	25. Rencontre IV

Voici la suite du Rencontre d'hier ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire languir trop longtemps... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Peter Queen, j'adore écrire Theo ! J'ai vraiment eu une révélation récemment... C'est le personnage le plus complexe, je trouve. D'une part, il est fougueux, parfois brusque, mais d'autre part, il semble tellement attaché aux autres. J'espère que le IV te plaira également ! =D Merci encore de tes commentaires si précieux !

Bonne lecture à tous (et... rendez-vous pour la 100e review ? :D )

* * *

Impuissant, Grunlek les avait vus disparaître dans l'eau. Le premier, accidentellement. Le deuxième avait intentionnellement plongé depuis la falaise. Gringalet comme il était, l'adolescent était incapable de secourir un homme adulte. En armure, de surcroît. Sur la rive, le rescapé tremblait d'inquiétude.

Soudain, un tourbillon fendit les eaux. Deux têtes en émergèrent tandis qu'une voie de glace se cristallisait jusqu'au rivage. Theo y fut violemment projeté, recrachant une gerbe d'eau sous l'impact, et glissa jusqu'à atteindre Grunlek.

Stupéfié, le nain dévisageait Shinddha.

\- J'avais encore jamais vu-

Leurs voix se superposèrent.

\- Un demi-élémentaire ?  
\- Une demi-portion aussi brave.


	26. Confession

Voici (enfin) l'1D100 ! J'avais envie d'un drabble plus léger et je n'en avais pas en réserve. Il a donc fallu attendre un peu ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires sur le drabble précédent, vos follows (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.) !

Riorim, les demi-élémentaires sont badass ! La suite et fin des Rencontres arrivent bientôt :-) Merci !  
Peter Queen, c'est vrai que c'est ironique de la part de Grunlek :p Je m'amuse tellement à écrire sur Theo, je pense que tu t'en rendras encore compte dans ce drabble-ci haha. Merci beaucoup !

Allez, bonne lecture =)

* * *

\- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?, s'interrogeait Bob.

Rouge de honte, Theo avait littéralement fuit l'auberge après le rentre-dedans de la ravissante serveuse d'une taverne. Réfugié dans le dortoir où le paladin dormait, les aventuriers jasaient.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Theo en galante compagnie, sous-entendit lourdement Grunlek.  
\- Il n'aurait jamais?  
\- Je mettrais bien ma main au feu mais… J'en ai déjà plus qu'une.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire quand une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre, menaçante.

\- Encore une allusion à ma vie sexuelle et j'arrache ton bras mécanique pour vous battre à mort avec. Compris ?


	27. Catastrophe

Me revoici avec un autre drabble écrit aujourd'hui ! Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour les nombreuses attentions reçues : reviews et follows. N'hésitez jamais à laisser un petit mot, j'y répond avec grand plaisir (parfois un peu en retard, j'en suis confuse.). Vos commentaires me permettent aussi de me regonfler à bloc ou de m'améliorer ! Alors, merci à vous !

Peter Queen, je vais essayer de maintenir un drabble par jour, en tout cas sur le court terme! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais jamais Theo te mettre un coup de bouclier ! J'avoue que j'aime bien Grunlek, mais je ne sais pas quels traits de caractères lui donner (je le vois comme loyal, diplomatique, protecteur envers ses amis et Eden...), du coup, j'ai toujours peur d'être à côté de la plaque ! Merci de me rassurer :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- J'ai demandé une étincelle, pas un putain d'feu de forêt !

Le pyromage incriminé souffla, couvert de suie et de reproches. Theo n'en démordait pas : Bob était l'unique responsable de ce désastre provoqué par l'allumage maladroit d'une torche.

\- T'avais qu'à passer en mode luciole, comme d'habitude.  
\- Et m'faire bouffer par les moustiques ?

Shin intervint, autrement plus serein que ses camarades.  
\- Sinon, pour la question de contourner la forêt, c'est réglé.  
\- Pourquoi ?

L'archer désigna le brasier qui, derrière eux, dévorait des hectares de sapins.

\- Attendons une heure ou deux, y'en aura plus.


	28. Promesse V

Voici le dernier volet de Promesse ! Je me sens légèrement "bizarre", c'est la première série de drabbles que j'achève. J'en étais plutôt fière, j'ai aimé l'écrire et... voilà! J'espère que ce point final vous plaira. Il vous interpèlera peut-être, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

 **Peter Queen** , j'avoue, j'écris totalement Bob et Theo comme un vieux couple... sans m'en rendre compte haha ! Je pense qu'il y a d'ailleurs peu de drabbles où ils ne sont pas associés en "duo". Merci pour tes compliments sur Grun ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

Theo était mourant. Il l'avait compris bien avant de voir son vieil ami, reconverti en faucheuse, s'asseoir sur son lit. Le défunt le salua, rayonnant.

\- Tu n'as pas pris une ride en trente ans, Bob.  
\- Ils ont d'excellents onguents anti-âge là où je vis.

Theo esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Crache le morceau… Où va-t-on après la mort ?  
\- Cela dépend. A ce stade, les choses sont décidées. Une préférence ?  
\- Là où tu es.  
\- Même si c'est pas le Paradis ?  
\- Ouais.

Soulagé, Bob lui tendit la main :  
\- Allons-y, alors !


	29. Secret

1D100 fête son premier mois ! Je ne pouvais pas faire sans poster un drabble aujourd'hui ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

Merci Peter Queen, une nouvelle fois, pour cette charmante review! Tu m'as presque tiré une larme avec tes jolis commentaires ! :-) Merci milles fois !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler.

Grunlek était conscient que son éternelle retenue lui donnait l'air bourru. Aussi précieux soient-ils, s'épancher auprès de ses amis n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En cette douce soirée, il fit cependant une exception.

\- Depuis le retour de Theo… J'suis mort de trouille à l'idée de perdre l'un de vous. Définitivement.

Bienveillante, sa confidente jappa faiblement et se blottit contre lui, recevant de nombreuses caresses.

\- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, ma belle…

Choyée, la louve rabattit ses oreilles.

 _Parce que ça restera forcément entre toi et moi_.


	30. Rien

Voici une nouvelle série de drabbles ! Centrée sur ces petits riens, ces preuves d'affection, ces discrètes manières de dire "Je t'aime". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, j'ai vraiment été gâtée sur le chapitre précédent !

Peter Queen, waouw, quelle liste de synonymes ! J'en suis touchée =) J'adore Grunlek, il y a tellement à dire et faire avec ce personnage. Rien que sa relation avec Eden vaut des centaines de drabbles. Ne t'en fais pas, pas besoin de m'enfermer pour l'instant, 1D100 continuera ! (Mais je veux bien d'un mojito!) Merci !

Allez, bonne lecture pour ce premier "Rien" ! :-)

* * *

\- J'ai faim !

Theo se rua sur le dîner. Des œufs brouillés au cerfeuil. Surpris, il interrogea Grunlek.

\- Shin déprime ?  
\- Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?  
\- Ben… C'est son plat préféré. Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remontes le moral.

L'archer fit finalement irruption, s'emparant d'une gamelle. Grunlek lui servit une généreuse portion. Theo en profita pour vérifier ses suppositions.  
\- Tout va bien ?

Shin lui répondit la bouche pleine.  
\- Ca va vachement mieux, t'inquiète.

Satisfait, Grunlek remuait silencieusement les œufs, ajoutant une autre poignée d'herbes.

 _Ce petit rien qui changeait tout._


	31. Enfance II

Le premier volet date un peu, mais j'ai dû réécrire une grande partie de cette série d'après les souvenirs de Theo dans les derniers épisodes. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! (Ca "punchline" moins, mais c'est moins évident à faire sur un récit en plusieurs drabbles. :) ) Dans un moment d'ennui, j'ai essayé de transformer les 1D100 façon "A softer world", un comics du net (que je vous invite à découvrir). "Incendier" et "Promesse III" sont dispos sur mon Twitter. (twitter.c0m/TailorF0x)

Riorim, je les vois effectivement comme une famille ! :-) Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !  
Peter Queen, je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu te sens bien dans ce cocon de drabble ! :D Je te laisse t'installer devant le feu et lire le suivant, dans ce cas ! Merci beaucoup!

Bonne lecture à tous ! =)

* * *

\- Son père, un vieil ami, est mort. Il vivra ici, désormais.

Le patriarche Von Krayn n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle pour introduire le jeune Theo auprès de sa progéniture. Confus, l'héritier Silverberg boudait dans son coin. Trop fiers pour perdre leur temps avec un presqu'inconnu, les enfants l'avaient délaissé. A l'exception de l'aîné.

Serviable, Grunlek rejoignit le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci l'observait, défiant et distant. De huit ans son cadet, le garçon le toisait déjà d'une tête.

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore… Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.

Une voix enfantine s'éleva, timide.

\- Merci.


	32. Conséquence

Il ne devait logiquement pas y avoir de drabble ce soir, mais le live m'ayant inspiré, je n'ai pas su faire autrement ! Il n'y a AUCUN spoiler pour les lives. Cela peut intervenir à n'importe quel moment dans la timeline.

Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos follows et reviews qui ont enchanté une semaine un peu grise ! =)

* * *

Theo haïssait Enoch. Outre sa nature de démon qui titillait ses sens d'Inquisiteur, un pressentiment lui conseillait d'éviter soigneusement le regard de cet individu. Enoch portait un éternel rictus, semblable à celui qui connait un secret mais ne souhaite pas le révéler. Il semblait ainsi percevoir chez lui des choses qui échappaient à Theo lui-même.

Cette méfiance atteignit son paroxysme, un soir d'automne. Omniscient, Enoch observait la personne que fixait Theo, songeur.

\- Mon fils causera votre perte. C'est écrit.

Espérait-il réellement lui apprendre les dangers d'une amitié avec un demi-démon ? Theo éclata de rire.

\- Rien à foutre.


	33. Diversion

Me revoici pour un drabble dont le thème m'a été suggéré par mimilia-san ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et correspondra à tes attentes !

Les autres, n'hésitez jamais à m'en proposer !

Peter Queen, merci pour tes commentaires! Tu n'es nullement en retard, allons! J'adore aussi l'idée de cette amitié incroyable entre Theo et Bob (et la vision "grand frère" de Grunlek, cela lui convient si bien !) J'ai hâte de poursuivre cette série de drabbles ! Dans la phrase où tu hésitais, c'est Theo qui fixe Bob =) (C'est la personne que fixait Bob) Ne t'en fais pas, du Theltazar arrivera sous peu ! Merci encore pour ton soutien ! 3

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'unique sortie du donjon était étonnamment surveillée… Par trois amazones aussi dénudées qu'armées. Cogitant dans leur cachette, Bob intervint enfin, suscitant l'inquiétude de Grunlek.

\- J'ai un plan.  
\- Un bon ?  
\- Hm. Un plan.

Bob s'avança, hélant les jeunes femmes d'un ton grivois.

\- Bonsoir Mesdames…

Le dénouement fut des plus surréalistes. Assis sur le socle d'une statue, une guerrière sur chacun de ses genoux, tandis qu'il embrassait distraitement la troisième, Bob pointa la sortie de son index.

\- Allons-y, chuchota Grunlek. Les gars ?

Il se retourna vers ses camarades, blasé.

\- Remontez vos mâchoires. C'est indécent.


	34. Torpeur

Ce soir, un drabble triste au menu ! Il n'aurait pas dû l'être, j'avais juste envie de composer un truc autour du fait d'être allongé dans l'herbe, de sentir le soleil sur la peau, etc. (Un des trucs que j'préfère faire quand il fait bon.) Et de là, heu... Ca a donné ça. Bonne lecture !

Peter Queen, tu n'oses imaginer ce qui peut parfois se passer dans ma tête haha. A mon avis, j'ai des multiples personnalités et elles écrivent à tour de rôle ! Tu auras du Theltazar, mais il est seulement en cours d'écriture... patience =D Je suis vraiment ravie de ta review, ça me fait terriblement plaisir! =) Merci !

* * *

Infecté, Theo essaya de se relever mais échoua lamentablement. Alertés, les aventuriers se ruèrent vers lui, constatant l'inévitable issue avec impuissance et désarroi.

Une lourde fatigue s'emparait de son corps, dévoré cellule par cellule par le venin. Theo se détendit néanmoins au contact d'une main posée sur sa joue. Sa vue se brouilla momentanément, avant de se focaliser ces visages familiers, encadrés par ce magnifique ciel bleu d'été. Fataliste, il sourit bravement.

\- Faites pas cette tête…

Allongé dans l'herbe moelleuse, les rayons du soleil lui chatouillèrent une dernière fois les paupières.

\- Y'a des jours plus moches pour mourir.


	35. Mensonge

Un drabble innocent (si, si...) qui a été inspiré par une phrase de Rubeale sur Twitter ("Rends-moi mon chausson") ! Je le dédie à ces filles fantastiques et créatives de la fanbase (et à Tem qui a insisté pour obtenir son Grunthar =D ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Peter Queen, bienvenue dans les montagnes russes de l'émotion façon 1D100 ! Je suis toujours sous le charme de tes adorables reviews ! J'espère que celui-ci te tirera un sourire, histoire de m'excuser pour la deathfic ! *câlins*

* * *

\- Rends-moi mon chausson !

Eden et Bob se poursuivaient dans la chambre d'une auberge, provoquant un vacarme retentissant. Grunlek essaya d'intercepter l'animal mais échoua, déchirant légèrement sa tunique dans sa chute. Joueuse, Eden disparut sous le lit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'aubergiste, furieuse.

\- Les animaux sont interdits !

Acculé, Bob bredouilla.

\- Evidemment. Nous sommes juste... bruyants.

Elle fronça les sourcils, observant ses clients essoufflés et débraillés.

\- J'ai entendu des grognements-

\- C'était moi, mentit Grunlek.

\- Oui, pour… pimenter.

L'aubergiste s'éclipsa, choquée. Hilare, Bob renchérit, mimant un grotesque coup de griffes à l'attention du nain.

\- _Graouh_.


	36. Rencontre V

Je suis vraiment touchée et honorée des gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues dernièrement, que ce soit sur les drabbles tragiques comme Torpeur ou humoristiques comme Diversion et Mensonge ! Sachez que je lis chacune de vos reviews avec un sourire niais et que je me fais un plaisir d'y répondre ! Merci à vous !

Aujourd'hui est un jour important, le début de la saison 2 d'Aventures ! Continuons donc nous aussi les séries, avec Rencontre ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. N'hésitez donc pas à relire les premiers si vous ne les connaissez pas. Grosso modo, Theo a échappé à une noyade grâce à Shin qui, pour le sauver, a dû révéler sa nature demi-élémentaire.

Peter Queen, tu l'as parfaitement interprété ! C'était réellement mon but d'en faire un truc sous-entendu, à doubles sens =) L'amitié entre Bob et Grunlek me parait hyper intéressante, j'adore écrire sur eux ! Et Eden... C'est Eden ! *soupirs d'amour* Merci pour ta review, amour en pagaille itou !

* * *

\- Enfin ! Trois heures que j'attends que la belle au bois dormant daigne se réveiller !

Theo venait à peine de reprendre conscience dans une chambre d'auberge. Grunlek, posté à son chevet, n'avait visiblement pas prévu de le ménager. Au terme d'un effort surhumain, il tourna la tête et inspecta la pièce. Aucune trace du gringalet. Theo paniqua.  
\- Je l'ai vu dans l'eau ! Shin-  
\- Il va bien. Il t'a même sauvé.

Le paladin considéra son camarade d'un œil ahuri.  
\- Alors là… J'suis sur le cul.

Grunlek éclata de rire.

\- Et t'as encore rien entendu…


	37. Sauvetage

Voici le 1D100 du jour (enfin, du soir.) ! J'ai essayé de faire léger, pour m'excuser des drabbles over-dramatiques que j'ai postés sur Twitter hier après la saison 2. Ceux-ci rejoindront ce recueil, un jour. J'attends simplement de les réécrire très légèrement.

Peter Queen, que j'aime tes commentaires sur les différentes rencontres ! J'adore lire les avis ou les réflexions des lecteurs sur mes drabbles ! Merci de me dire que tu vas relire la série Promesse, c'est juste un méga-compliment! Mahyar, ses dés, le destin... Arf, je tenterai bien un truc là-dessus ! Merci jusqu'à la lune, jusqu'aux étoiles pour tes commentaires réguliers et adorables !

* * *

Hilares, Bob et Grunlek observaient la scène qui se déroulait trois mètres au-dessus d'eux. Soufflé par une explosion, Theo s'agitait pathétiquement, suspendu aux branches d'un pommier par les boucles de son armure.

\- Je gère !

Désigné d'office pour l'ingrate mission de sauvetage, Shin s'impatientait.

\- File-moi au moins ton bouclier…

Theo consentit à lui tendre l'encombrant objet. Sans remord, l'archer lui asséna aussitôt un coup d'écu sur la tête. Usant de son supersaut, il déposa finalement le paladin étourdi. Bob et Grunlek applaudirent la prestation, impressionnés.

\- Formidable coup d'bouclier !

Face contre terre, Theo grommela, vexé.

 _\- Traîtres._


	38. Famille

Voici le drabble du soir ! **Attention** , il comporte des éléments (un personnage) de la **saison 2**. Quelqu'un, il y a quelques semaines de cela, m'a parlé du fait que les 1D100 paraissaient être des scènes entrevues par le trou d'une serrure. C'est clairement l'ambiance que je voulais installer ici. Quelque chose de réconfortant, même si le fond reste triste, quelque chose d'intime. J'espère que cela fonctionnera.

Salicales, il ne faut jamais hésiter à laisser un message! Ce sont des motivations extraordinaires pour les auteurs ! =) Je suis vraiment honorée de tes compliments, j'espère que les prochains te plairont autant! Merci !

Peter Queen, mais si, elle est morte, voyons! J'imagine effectivement bien Bob et Grunlek dans cette position haha! Et oui, jusqu'aux étoiles, carrément! =) Tu as un talent pour flatter les gens, clairement! J'aime vraiment lire ton retour sur mes drabbles, alors... Merci adorable reviewer !

Si cela intéresse certain(e)s, j'écoutais Lovers Eyes de Mumford & Sons, et Tee-shirt de Birdy en écrivant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Leurs soirées d'automne se ressemblaient toutes. Shin s'amusait régulièrement sous la pluie diluvienne, sautant puérilement à pieds joints dans les flaques. Il rejoignait systématiquement trempé la tente des aventuriers.

\- Rentre pas avec tes bottes boueuses !, le gronda Grunlek, mitonnant un délicieux ragoût.

Pieds nus, le demi-élémentaire se pelotonna près du feu et de Bob, plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire.

\- Ca sent bon, Grun, commenta Shin, affamé.

\- Merci.

Ces rituels apaisaient Viktor. Il avait longtemps craint que Theo n'ait été seul pendant son errance.

Le filou s'était finalement constitué une véritable famille.

Rien que ça.


	39. Méprise

Voici le drabble quotidien mais tardif ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard. L'idée de celui-ci m'est venue en discutant des probables derniers mots de Grunlek avec mimilia-san! Une pensée pour toi, donc ! =)

Peter Queen, quel poète ! Ta manière de décrire ce recueil me fait rêver. C'est vraiment comme ça que j'espère faire passer ces émotions, ces messages, dans ces toutes petites histoires. Merci du fond du coeur. Ecrire ces drabbles, lire vos messages, c'est également mon cocon ! Mon petit plaisir quotidien ! =) Je te remercie encore !

Salicales, ne déprime pas ! Je suis désoley ! Je pense qu'on ne se remettra sûrement jamais de la mort de Theo, mais il continuera de vivre dans nos coeurs ! Viktor, j'attends de voir... Je suis un peu indécise pour l'instant =) Merci en tout cas pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ereintés, les aventuriers profitaient d'une halte agréable dans une taverne locale. Le ventre plein, leur vieille carcasse réchauffée, ils s'enfonçaient allégrement dans l'ivresse.

Gracieuse, la ravissante serveuse de l'établissement se frayait un passage entre les tables. Grunlek, séduit, rougit en croisant son regard enchanteur. Posée sur la table, sa main de fer tressauta avant de venir inexplicablement s'abattre sur le fessier féminin.

\- Goujat !

Honteux, le nain bafouilla moult excuses.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est mon bras !

Une gifle magistrale l'envoya valser par-dessus le banc. Satisfaite, la serveuse ricana.

\- Vous m'excuserez. C'est pas moi, c'est ma main.


	40. Désillusion

Voici le drabble quotidien! Je reste dans un ton léger, cela m'amuse assez bien! J'espère que cela vous convient.

I don't speak Fr, bienvenue dans les lecteurs! Je pense que sa main trahit ses pensées =D Merci pour ta review!

Peter Queen, je te réponds ici pour "une idée à la noix" en te remerciant (pour pas changer =D) J'essaie effectivement de faire en sorte que les phrases de fin accrochent, histoire de finir sur une note triste, drôle ou simplement poétique. Un énième grand merci pour ta review, j'ai déjà quelques idées pour des OS Kaamelott-style! Des bisous givrés!

Bonne lecture et beaucoup d'amour ! 3

* * *

Bousculé, Theo reprit conscience après quelques minutes d'absence. Bob se tenait au-dessus de lui, le visage inquiet, encadré par deux ailes membraneuses noires.

\- Corrige-moi si j'me trompe… T'avais pas d'ailes la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

\- Enfer sur terre, lui répondit Bob, amusé. Elles disparaitront bientôt.

\- Putain, tu m'rassures !

Les sourcils anormalement broussailleux du demi-démon s'arquèrent brusquement.

\- Ah ?

Toujours allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix, Theo éclata de rire.

\- J'me suis cru au paradis, un instant. Et sérieusement, j'espère quand même que les anges ont une autre tronche que tienne !


	41. Compromis

Voici un drabble imprévu ! Ayant publié un OS aujourd'hui, je comptais normalement faire l'impasse sur le 1D100 quotidien... Mais bon ! Voici donc la suite de Rien, cette série centrée sur les petites attentions, ces petits gestes que nos aventuriers réalisent les uns pour les autres.

J'ai également commencé à écrire aujourd'hui ce qui sera logiquement la fin d'1D100, le centième drabble (si j'y arrive, mais j'y crois!). Je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui justifie toutes les timelines, les séries et autres trucs improbables de ce recueil. Surprise et rendez-vous dans 59 drabbles !

Peter Queen, j'avoue que ce paradis ne me dérangerait pas non plus! J'ai encore écrit sur le binôme Theo/Bob. Je crois qu'ils m'inspirent =D Je suis ravie que tu vois ça comme une réalité parallèle parce que... Comment dire *spoiler*, ça me touche particulièrement =D Tu verras en temps et en heures! Sinon, pour les ailes de démon, je pourrais expliquer ça - je n'y avais pas réellement pensé - en disant que sa forme démoniaque disparait petit à petit. Il reprend conscience et ses atours de démons disparaissent les uns après les autres. Mais bon, en fait, j'avoue que j'y ai même pas pensé du tout =D Merci en tout cas!

* * *

Un cœur brisé. Une tragédie aussi vieille que l'humanité et horriblement douloureuse pour les principaux concernés. Les demi-démons n'y échappaient pas.

Esseulé, Bob déprimait. Il était resté discret sur les raisons qui avaient annihilés sa bonne humeur légendaire. Les aventuriers n'ignoraient cependant pas l'origine de son mal. Une fascinante druidesse peu réceptive à ses charmes.

Theo déposa précautionneusement sa main sur l'épaule du pyromage.

\- Allons boire jusqu'à tomber saoul et oublier ces histoires de gonzesses.

Bob rit, ému de l'initiative de son ami.

\- Tu détestes les tavernes…

Theo lui adressa un sourire sincère.

\- C'est pas ton problème.


	42. Duel

Un petit OS avec un peu d'action ! J'avais envie de mettre en avant Shin, un personnage que j'adore mais que j'utilise finalement assez peu. J'espère que cela vous plaira. En écrivant, j'écoutais Guardians at the gate d'Audiomachine. Cela rend pas mal comme bande-son pour ce drabble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shin haletait, le visage ensanglanté, vidé de l'entièreté de son énergie. Une lueur de détermination, presque cruelle, animait néanmoins son regard fatigué. Ses compagnons gisaient, inconscients, près de son assaillant.

\- Soumets-toi !

Cet ordre provoqua un éclat de rire ironique chez l'archer.

\- C'est mal me connaître.

Shin généra un épais nuage de brume. Un coup de masse lui effleura l'épaule. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, la créature lui adressa un sourire carnassier, téméraire.

\- Aucun humain ne peut me vaincre.

\- Ca tombe bien…

Shin lui décocha une flèche de glace en plein cœur.

\- J'suis pas humain.


	43. Deuil

Voici, après un jour d'absence, le drabble du soir ! Certains l'auront déjà lu sur mon Twitter, "à chaud" après l'épisode 1 de la saison 2. Histoire de compenser, une surprise vous attendra sur mon Twitter (pas besoin d'y être inscrit, l'adresse est sur mon profil) dans quelques minutes... Un drabble avec un ship, et rating T. Assez inhabituel donc ! Je ne posterai sûrement pas demain, mais les drabbles reprendront vendredi ! Bonne lecture !

 **Ce drabble intervient entre la saison 1 et 2.**

Peter Queen, t'as bien cerné notre Shin ! Il est si discret, c'est facile de l'oublier... Mais il aura sa place dans 1D100, petit à petit ! Après tout, on n'en est pas encore à la moitié =) Je suis aussi ravie d'avoir fait écho à quelque chose de personnel dans l'avant-dernier drabble. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas rendu trop mélancolique quand même... Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ton retard, tes reviews sont un réel bonheur, peu importe lorsqu'elles arrivent ! Merci pour tout, en tout cas!

* * *

Bob cuvait de cette quatrième beuverie de la semaine. Soucieux, Shin et Grunlek se relayaient à son chevet. Eux-mêmes alcoolisés, ils n'avaient aucunement la prétention de faire la morale à leur comparse.

Patient, presque paternel, Grunlek l'obligea à rejoindre son lit. Le mage ne daigna cependant pas fermer l'œil.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes, Bob.

\- Hein ?, bredouilla-t-il, confus.

\- Que tu dormes.

\- Dormir, ça va… J'rêve souvent de lui, tu sais.

Ses yeux cernés de noirs se voilèrent. Bob renifla, songeur, avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais quand j'me réveille… Ca, c'est une autre histoire.


	44. Crédibilité

Après une journée sans mise-à-jour, voici enfin un drabble (nocturne) ! Il traînait dans mes cartons depuis un moment. Ma réserve est réduite à néant. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des choses (une émotion précise, une relation entre les personnages, une situation... Je suis ouverte à (presque =D) tout !)

Peter Queen, ne pleure pas! Bob connaîtra des jours meilleurs, j'en suis sûre! Sa détresse est très mélancolique, c'est en tout cas comme ça que je la perçois. Je suis contente que cela te plaise =) Haha, c'est mignon d'avoir lu le drabble bonus! Je suis ravie d'avoir ton avis là-dessus, même s'il n'était pas posté ici. Eh oui, ce cocon... Je suis tellement contente d'évoluer dedans, mais surtout si heureuse de te voir y prendre part aussi par tes délicieuses reviews! Merci à toi =)

Les petits gars, à vos requêtes ! Mais avant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le hasard n'épargnait guère les aventuriers. De toutes les tavernes miteuses locales, il avait fallu qu'ils optent pour celle dans laquelle une prise d'otage venait d'éclater. Prétendument incognito, un noble y était brutalement malmené.

Sept bandits refroidis plus tard, les aventuriers soufflaient enfin. L'aristocrate s'emporta.

\- Mes bardes chanteront vos exploits !

Leur absence d'enthousiasme suscita l'incompréhension. Maladroit, l'archer justifia ce malaise.

\- Bah, concrètement, l'exploit débute comme ça : c'est l'histoire d'un humain, d'un demi-démon, d'un demi-élémentaire et d'un nain qui rentrent dans un bar... Et ça ressemble vachement à une blague.

Theo acquiesça, blasé.

\- Une mauvaise blague.


	45. Enfance III

Voici la suite de l'une des séries en cours, Enfance ! Du Theo enfant, ça vous dit ? =)

Mina Jenkins, que de jolis compliments! Merci beaucoup ! Je réfléchis à ta requête, c'est effectivement une relation qui m'intéresse ! L'opposition feu/eau, etc... Je ferai sûrement quelques petits 1D100 là-dessus, merci de la proposition !

Peter Queen, ah ah, oui, Bob est découvert! On peut imaginer qu'il a usé de quelques pouvoirs surnaturels et s'est déjà révélé. L'explication, au départ, était donnée par Theo, seul. Mais je trouvais plus drôle de mettre Shin sur le devant de la scène, avec son côté "maladroit". Un peu à la manière d'un enfant de six ans qui te raconte un truc de façon très décousue. Eh bien, bienvenue dans le cocon 1D100 ! =D

Bonne lecture, les copains, copines!

* * *

Une bagarre avait éclaté entre les cadets Von Krayn et Theo. Sévèrement réprimandé, ce-dernier avait filé. La nuit était depuis tombée et l'enfant demeurait introuvable. Logique, songea Grunlek en observant la façade du château. Quatre ailes, trois étages. Un labyrinthe.

Son instinct l'avait mené à la forêt domaniale. Pari gagnant. Theo jouait avec une salamandre, caché derrière un arbre.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- J'vois dans le noir.

Impressionné, Theo se confia.

\- Ils m'énervent.

\- Mes autres petits frères sont imbuvables, s'excusa Grunlek.

\- Autres ?, reprit Theo, surpris.

Grunlek ne répondit guère, espiègle.

\- Allez, rentrons.


	46. Rancune

C'est l'heure du drabble quotidien ! Je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme d'un par jour, même en semaine. Je ne vous promets rien mais j'essaierai! Sinon, comme la dernière fois, il y a un drabble bonus disponible sur mon Twitter (l'adresse est sur mon profil), rating T... et c'est du Shinthazard. Je sais que certain(e)s apprécient, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil dessus et me donner votre avis. ;-)

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour votre soutien!

* * *

Assoiffé et éreinté après une rude bataille, Bob voyait la bouteille de liqueur lui faire de l'œil.

\- Shin, tu veux bien me passer l'eau-de-vie ?

\- Débrouille-toi.

Décontenancé, Bob identifia néanmoins facilement le problème.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ? Parce que je t'ai traité d'incapable tout à l'heure ?

\- Et d'abruti.

\- J'étais légèrement énervé… J'le pensais pas.

Shin souffla bruyamment, manifestant son indifférence.

\- Allez, Shin… File-moi la bouteille.

\- T'as deux jambes, non ?

\- J'ai reçu une flèche dans chaque genou !

Shin haussa les épaules, vexé.

\- T'as quand même toujours deux jambes.


	47. Ivresse

Voilà un petit drabble qui se déroule avant les évènements de la série, et avant la rencontre avec Bob. Elle n'a cependant rien à voir avec la série Rencontre. J'espère que cela vous amusera (au moins un peu =D). Merci à tous pour vos follows, reviews et votre soutien. Vous êtes formidables!

Je ne sais pas d'où je tire que Theo est un abstinent vis-à-vis de l'alcool. C'est ainsi dans ma tête, il faut faire avec. x)

Bonne lecture !

Peter Queen, tu m'as gâtée en matière de reviews! Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Je retiens surtout ce joli compliment sur l'évolution de l'écriture ! Merci beaucoup! C'est à double-tranchant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire autrement qu'en 100 mots haha. D'ailleurs merci également pour la review sur l'OS "Diseurs de bonne aventure" ; je te confirme que c'est bien Mahyar que j'imaginais comme voyant! Courage pour Enfance, la suite est... diabolique haha. Merci !

Mina Jenkins, je te remercie pour ta review! Je continuerai idéalement jusqu'au drabble n°100 ! Ensuite, nous verrons... Mais la route est longue d'ici là. Merci de me soutenir en attendant =)

* * *

Theo ne consommait jamais d'alcool. Ses raisons étaient diverses, variées et obscures. Les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à exceptionnellement boire une bouteille entière de vin l'étaient tout autant.

\- Grunlek ? On a un problème…

Shin soutenait Theo, ivre. La route entre l'estaminet et le campement avait dû être compliquée : l'archer semblait éreinté.

\- Il a bu ?

Theo releva la tête, enjoué. Le paladin se décrocha de l'emprise du demi-élémentaire pour se pendre au cou du nain. Il le dévisagea de ses yeux vitreux.

\- T'es mignon, en fait…

\- C'est gentil, marmonna Grunlek.

\- Quand t'es flou.


	48. Friandise

D'une pierre, deux coups ! 1d100 quotidien, mais également la réponse au défi de la semaine de la fanbase. Si certains ne connaissent pas encore le principe, il s'agit de réaliser un fanwork sur un thème imposé. Celui de cette semaine était le péché mignon. J'ai pensé à Bob, puis Grunlek... puis je me suis dit, "essayons autre chose!" J'espère que cela vous plaira !

J'ai remarqué dernièrement une augmention des follows. Merci à vous, la "masse silencieuse" ! C'est un réel plaisir de savoir que des gens prennent le temps de lire mes petites histoires. N'hésitez jamais à laisser un petit mot, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Mina Jenkins, ahaha, "ça parle mal", j'entends tellement Bob le dire ! Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas ! Niveau projets, je continue les OS Kaamelott/Aventures. Ensuite, eh bien... Bonne question ! J'illustre parfois mes drabbles par des Softer World (ils sont visibles sur mon Twitter, dans mon profil), ensuite je l'ignore. Mon rêve ultime, c'est de faire une collab' pour allier drabble/fanart, mais nous verrons bien =) Merci beaucoup!  
Peter Queen, Grunlek et Theo, les éternels complices! J'avoue que je "balance" 100 mots, l'avant et l'après, c'est votre affaire =D J'aime laisser l'occasion aux lecteurs de s'inventer ce qu'ils préfèrent en matière de contexte. Il ne faut jamais hésiter à laisser vos versions, j'adore les lire ! Et cesse de t'inquiéter pour ton retard, j'éprouve toujours un plaisir de dingue à ouvrir tes reviews ! ;-) Des bisous !

Bonne lecture, les gens !

* * *

Grunlek tenait un registre précis de leurs victuailles. Le moindre légume, le moindre gramme de viande était consigné dans sa mémoire. Les temps étaient durs, la vie d'aventuriers plus encore. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre le luxe de gaspiller. Gare à celui qui oserait grignoter les précieuses réserves.

Theo choisit exceptionnellement d'enfreindre cette règle. Distrayant le nain, il subtilisa deux carottes et s'éclipsa ensuite discrètement.

Lumière releva la tête, alertée par l'arrivée du paladin. Celui-ci lui tendit les deux friandises, juteuses et appétissantes. La jument les croqua aussitôt. Theo lui caressa affectueusement l'encolure.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi.


	49. Découverte

Un petit drabble, le dernier avant le 50e (déjà ?!) d'1d100. Je me souviens du 1er drabble posté. Je m'inquiétais de tomber à court d'idées, j'étais donc partie du principe que si j'en écrivais cinq ou six, c'était déjà bien. Haha. Cela sonnera bateau, mais ces (bientôt) 50 drabbles ne seraient pas là sans vous, vos reviews, votre soutien, vos follows et vos requêtes. Alors merci ! Je m'éclate réellement à les écrire, et c'est en (grande partie) grâce à vous ! Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt ! (Ce drabble est un clin d'oeil à Confession, le n°27)

Mina Jenkins, Lumière mérite aussi ses drabbles ! Brasier n'est pas encore apparu, mais cela ne saurait tarder ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente de savoir que mes petits trucs te plaisent ! Des bisous !

* * *

L'auberge était accueillante, le plumard douillet. Des cernes violacés creusaient cependant les visages des trois aventuriers présents à la table du petit déjeuner.

\- C'était très gênant, s'indigna Grunlek.

\- Et bruyant, geignit Shin.

\- Soyez indulgents, répondit Bob. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça attendrissant.

\- T'es vraiment louche, répliqua l'archer.

Theo apparut enfin, les cheveux en bataille. Songeur, il ne remarqua nullement l'attention dont il bénéficiait. Taquin, Bob eut un large sourire en apercevant les griffes dans le cou de Theo.

\- Alors, t'as enfin vu le loup ?

\- Eden ?, répliqua l'Inquisiteur, surpris.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

\- Oh.


	50. Jeux

Je publie aujourd'hui le cinquantième drabble, moins de deux mois après la création de ce recueil. Merci à vous qui lisez, commentez, followez, ... ces 100 petits mots pratiquement quotidiens. Vous êtes une exceptionelle source de motivation ! Je n'avais pas énormément d'idées pour "fêter" ce 50e drabble. J'ai néanmoins imaginé un petit truc pour que ce drabble ne soit pas comme les 49 autres. Surprise, donc ! L'idée m'est venue d'un élément sur la fiche de perso de Shin, un bonus pour les "jeux".  
Mina Jenkins, mon humour débile et moi-même te remerciont pour ces compliments! J'espère ne jamais manquer d'inspiration pour les 50 à venir, et ne jamais vous décevoir =) Merci beaucoup! Peter Queen, je lance toujours les défis, oui ! Les idées me sont parfois suggérées par d'autres membres de la fanbase, cependant ^^ Cesse donc de t'excuser de ton retard! Installe-toi dans le cocon, et profite ! =D Et effectivement, "voir le loup" est réservé aux filles. Mais l'idée d'un Theo, innocent, un peu gauche, et "proie" me plaisait bien haha. Merci beaucoup, mon p'tit loup =D

Bonne lecture, des bisous... par cinquantaine!

* * *

Shin admit l'évidence. Leur vie d'aventurier se partageait essentiellement entre les forêts et les tavernes, parfois glauques. Abreuvé d'ambroisie, l'archer avait misé ses dernières piécettes dans une partie d'échecs.

Son adversaire était un gars étrange mais sympathique, qui entretenait une fervente passion pour l'alcool de citron mentholé.

\- Mon fou prend ton roi. Echec critique.

\- On dit échec et mat, le corrigea Shin.

La serveuse le héla, lui et son compagnon d'un soir. Celui-ci l'interpella, confus.

\- A qui le tour de payer la tournée ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Soit, enchaîna l'inconnu. On tire ça au dé ?


	51. Enfance IV

On attaque la seconde moitié des drabbles ! Je vous remercie pour vos nombreux messages pour le 50e ! Le drabble d'aujourd'hui est la suite d'Enfance. Un autre drabble était prévu, mais est en cours de ré-écriture *idée de dernière minute*. J'espère que ce programme vous plait néanmoins!

Peter Queen, merci pour le champagne et pour le reste ! Tes propos m'ont réellement touchés. Je rougis encore en relisant ta review. J'espère que la passion dont tu parlais reviendra, un jour ! Je te le souhaite. Sinon, j'avoue que le 50e est étrange... et étrangement, j'ignore pourquoi ! La recette est la même, mais j'ai un ressenti bizarre en le lisant. On élucidera peut-être ce mystère, un jour, haha ! Merci d'être honnête, c'est aussi ça, un bon revieweur! Merci d'être là, à chaque fois. ;-) Mina Jenkins, il te fait penser à quiiii ?! =D Haha, je n'ai pas été très subtile, je l'avoue. Je suis ravie que mes drabbles te divertissent après le boulot. J'espère que cela continuera ! Un grand merci ! Et également merci à Audree! Bienvenue chez nous !

Bonne lecture... Et bon courage ?! =D

* * *

Il s'agissait d'un stupide accident. Les conséquences avaient cependant été dramatiques pour l'héritier Von Krayn. Le bras droit arraché, Grunlek gisait dans son lit, en proie à une fièvre potentiellement mortelle. L'adolescent s'agitait dans un sommeil sans repos entrecoupé d'hallucinations effrayantes. Les soigneurs observaient, impuissants. Sa mère avait abandonné son chevet, incapable de soutenir la vue de son aîné, mutilé.

Une personne – _un enfant_ – refusait cependant de quitter la chambre, jour après jour. Pelotonné contre son frère d'adoption, Theo affrontait bravement l'effroyable spectacle. Ses lèvres remuaient, incontrôlables. Point de prière, cependant.

Juste une inlassable demande.

\- N'abandonne pas… M'abandonne pas.


	52. Chaleur

J'ai joué avec vos sentiments dans le dernier drabble. J'ai donc cherché une manière de me faire pardonner. Je laisse ceci à votre appréciation. L'avantage de 100 mots, une nouvelle fois, c'est que les gens peuvent y voir (presque) ce qu'ils veulent. Alors, laissez libre court à votre imagination si vous le désirez !

Mina Jenkins, Theo me manque également. Je me demande régulièrement dans les épisodes ce qu'il aurait fait ou dit. Mais il n'est plus là. J'espère encore, secrètement... Mais bon, nous devrons faire notre deuil à mon avis. Tu peux fangirler, ça me fait sourire comme un vieux poney niais, je t'assure =D D'ailleurs, là, je ressemble à un poney niais qui rougit haha. Merci beaucoup!

* * *

Les nuits fraîches d'octobre mettaient les nerfs des aventuriers à rude épreuve. Couchés sur leur paillasse, ils s'endormaient en claquant des dents, les lèvres bleues.

Lové contre sa louve, Grunlek profitait de la douce chaleur qui émanait de la fourrure grise. Shin, lui, mourait de froid au point d'envier la proximité du cabot. Une idée lui vint cependant.

Prudemment, il se colla au corps bouillonnant du demi-diable. Celui-ci l'entoura instinctivement d'un bras. Shin se raidit, surpris de l'accolade. Embarrassé, il éclaircit aussitôt la situation.

\- T'inquiète, je n'en ferai pas une habitude.

Bob lui répondit, sans ambigüité aucune.

\- Dommage.


	53. Choix

J'ai posé une petite question sur mon Twitter aujourd'hui. J'hésitais entre écrire une fiction centrée sur Theo et Bob ou sur Bob et Shin. Finalement, j'ai prévu d'écrire les deux. Celle-ci est la première des deux. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira!

Mina Jenkins, il y aura de nouveau du Bob & Shin prochainement! Je doutais principalement parce qu'écrire des trucs qui shippent, même entre les lignes ou légèrement, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. x) Mais j'ai été rassurée par des reviews aussi gentilles que la tienne! Merci beaucoup, donc!

Le principe reste le même, je vous livre 100 mots, à vous d'imaginer l'avant et l'après =D

* * *

Une étincelle avait littéralement mis le feu aux poudres. L'affrontement était inévitable. Féroce, Enoch envoya Theo valser d'un simple geste. Désarmé, l'Inquisiteur choisit d'affronter bravement le regard menaçant du diable. Les flammes léchaient sa robe.

\- Il n'est question que de toi et moi, misérable mortel.

\- Faux, répliqua une troisième voix.

Enoch dévisagea son fils de ses iris incandescents.

\- Te déciderais-tu enfin à choisir entre ton père et ton potentiel bourreau ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Conscient de l'apocalypse dévastatrice qui déferlerait bientôt, Bob fit rempart de son corps.

\- Tu as choisi pour moi.


	54. Finesse

De retour pour le drabble quotidien ! Voici Finesse. Je vous remercie pour les commentaires sur Choix qui continue de me perturber, il y a un truc dans ce drabble qui me dérange et j'ignore quoi. Le fait qu'il soit un peu flou, sûrement. Je suppose que je ne peux pas tous les réussir ! =) Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

Mina Jenkins, il faudra attendre un peu pour Shin et Bob, j'y réfléchis encore ! Mais merci des encouragements, c'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes reviews à chaque fois ! Ah, Enoch... Un personnage que j'aspire à voir et revoir ! =)

* * *

Isolés du reste de la troupe, Grunlek et Theo s'étaient réfugiés dans un renfoncement. Essoufflés, ils décidèrent de rester à couvert le temps d'échafauder un plan. Le nain chuchota en direction de son comparse.

\- Quatre gardes. Il va falloir agir avec prudence et sagesse.

\- Laisse-moi faire, commenta le paladin en s'extirpant de leur cachette.

L'Inquisiteur démonta héroïquement trois ennemis. Grunlek lui vint en aide en assommant le quatrième. Hors de danger, le nain lui adressa un regard noir. Victime d'un fou rire nerveux, Theo désigna son bouclier puis son épée.

\- J'te présente Prudence. Et elle, c'est Sagesse.


	55. Rencontre VI

What?! Rencontre VI, déjà ? Cette série atteindra peut-être les 10 épisodes, finalement ! Ce drabble a un peu de retard, je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, j'en suis désolée. Ce sera chose faite dans la soirée! Merci d'ores et déjà de votre soutien, vous êtes fabuleux ! Histoire de vous remercier, plusieurs drabbles bonus traînent sur mon Twitter (adresse dans mon profil!)

Mina Jenkins, waouw, eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce drabble fasse autant rire les gens x) Merci beaucoup! Je suis bien contente que tu ne sois  
pas littéralement morte de rire, tes reviews sympas me manqueraient énormément ! Merci =D

* * *

Un animal pris au piège. Voilà ce que lui évoquait Shinddah. Ils avaient certainement mis le doigt sur la raison de son étrange comportement. Un demi-élémentaire, ce môme ? Theo en riait encore lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, trempé par l'averse.

\- Merci… d'avoir été là.

Le demi-élémentaire tressaillit légèrement, surpris. L'inquisiteur perçut son malaise.

\- Que font les gens lorsqu'ils découvrent…

\- Ils me rejettent. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Theo souffla.

\- Les cons…

Shin sourit timidement. Le paladin, trempé, frissonna.

\- Et si on rentrait ? J'sais pas toi… Mais moi, la flotte, j'ai eu ma dose.


	56. Flash-back

Un drabble un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit d'une requête de mimilia-reveuse. Je ne vous révèle pas tout, sachez simplement que j'ai dû me creuser les ménages pour intégrer ça de façon cohérente dans le recueil. Je suis contente de ma trouvaille. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! =)

(N'hésitez pas non plus à faire des requêtes. Je mets parfois un peu de temps, mais j'y réponds toujours.)

Mina Jenkins, Theo est incroyablement protecteur, clairement! Et Shin... Oh Shin, il est juste craquant! Tu me fais rougir face à tant de compliments =3 Je suis vraiment touchée par ton petit mot, c'est un super moteur pour en écrire encore beaucoup! Merci !

* * *

Bob inspecta les environs. Cet endroit ne lui rappelait strictement rien. _Encore une hallucination_ , grommela-t-il. Une scène retint son attention.

Curieux, il descendit en direction de la rivière voisine. Un bambin épatait ses camarades en réalisant d'habiles ricochets. Bien qu'aveuglé par sa tignasse mal-peignée, le minot était plutôt doué. Le gamin le dévisagea soudainement de ses grands yeux bleus. Exactes répliques de ceux qui l'observaient lorsqu'il reprit conscience, sur le sol. La télépathie et ses dommages collatéraux...

\- Partage de souvenirs, résuma Bob.

\- Encore ?, s'inquiéta Shin. T'as rien vu de compromettant ?

\- Pas cette fois. J'suis déçu…


	57. Conflit

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pète pas exactement la forme depuis un ou deux jours (rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous!). Du coup, je suis à la ramasse pour un paquet de trucs (réponses des reviews, le défi de la semaine, etc...) Ceci dit, je ne me voyais pas ne pas poster le drabble du jour. Je suis donc vraiment désolée si je vous réponds en retard, mais promis j'vous répondrai!

Il s'agit en fait du Shinthazard promis quelques drabbles plus tôt. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Shin et Bob, penauds, se dévisageaient. Le nez en sang, l'archer se camouflait le visage d'une main. Il détourna finalement la tête, honteux. Bob ne se souvenait même plus des raisons de cette dispute. Il se rappelait, en revanche, de cette phrase cruelle crachée par le cadet.

\- J'ai plus qu'à rejoindre Theo !

Gonflé par la colère, Bob avait asséné un coup de poing à son partenaire. Une réaction qu'il regrettait déjà. Désolé, il l'étreignit soudainement, insistant malgré les ruades de l'archer. Shin se figea enfin lorsqu'un chuchotement lui parvint, sincère.

\- Si tu t'en vas… J'y survivrai pas.


	58. Priorité

Je n'ai pas encore vu le dernier épisode, il n'y a donc aucun spoiler dans ce drabble. La dernière phrase me trottait en tête depuis un moment... J'espère qu'elle fonctionnera ! Merci à tous pour vos adorables messages, cela m'a pporté énormément de réconfort! Bonne lecture en tout cas, mes adorables lecteurs!

Mina Jenkins, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, écrire (et lire les reviews) me filent une forme d'enfer! ;-) Je suis très contente de t'avoir touché via de drabble, c'était clairement le but. Du coup, ce genre de message me fait un plaisir immense! Merci beaucoup!

* * *

\- Cette vie d'aventures n'a aucun sens.

Cette remarque aussi abrupte qu'inhabituelle émanait de Theo. Le paladin flânait en compagnie du nain. Celui-ci releva la tête, inquiet.

\- Je représente l'Eglise de la Lumière. Nos aventures ne la servent aucunement.

Sincère, Grunlek lui concéda ce point. Il acquiesça donc mollement, impatient d'en entendre davantage. Theo souffla bruyamment.

\- Je me demande parfois si je ne perds pas mon temps.

\- Tu te lasses de nous ?, demanda l'ingénieur, attristé.

Theo le dévisagea avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Comme si ! Pour vous, je serais prêt à soulever des montagnes !


	59. Générosité

Je ne suis pas là ce soir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour louper le drabble quotidien! Je le poste donc plus tôt. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, requêtes, etc, j'adore échanger avec vous! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, en tout cas!

Mina Jenkins, c'est très gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles! Cela va déjà beaucoup mieux, ce n'était vraiment rien de grave! ;-) Je vais appuyer ton idée du Shin torturé, à l'origine, dans ce drabble, il déclarait un truc du genre "Tu aurais sûrement préféré que je meurs à la place de Theo!" mais je trouvais ça trop trash. x) Theo est imparfait, il a ses défauts mais aussi de grandes qualités, c'est ça qui le rend si attachant!

* * *

Grunlek profitait d'une visite en ville pour s'approvisionner en victuailles diverses et variées. Un litron de vin, quatre fromages de chèvre, deux kilos de viande séchée. Sa bourse avait fondue à vue d'œil. Il ne lui restait que deux piécettes, de quoi s'offrir un gobelet de bière brune. Un luxe en ces temps difficiles.

Il songea à l'unique chose qui surpassait le plaisir d'une mousse amère. Le nain entra ainsi dans une des boutiques de cette rue commerçante. Il en ressortit après quelques minutes, les poches vides, un énorme os à la main. Il sourit, impatient.

Eden allait se régaler.


	60. Imprévu

J'ai pris un petit jour de "repos" hier mais totalement involontaire. Je me suis sentie obligée de faire "fort" pour compenser aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous apprécierez, ahaha! Je suis également en retard pour les reviews, mais j'me colle une entorse du poignet. Taper à une main, c'est galère haha. Quand c'est pas ma semaine, c'est pas ma semaine. =D Ce drabble-ci se déroule après l'actuelle saison d'Aventures, une conséquence de "Diversion". L'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de Keen'v - Si j'avais su. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, mais l'inspiration vient de là. Bonne lecture !

Peter Queen, quelle avalance de reviews! Ce fut un réel bonheur de les lire. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'espace nécessaire pour t'expliquer le huitième du plaisir que tu m'apportes avec tes commentaires. Je suis ravie de te savoir de retour, je n'ai jamais douté que tu reviendrais ! Merci du fond du coeur ! 3

Mina Jenkins, Grunlek est, je pense, aussi économe que généreux envers ses proches. Un drôle de mélange, en somme! x) Merci beaucoup! 

* * *

\- Cela devait arriver, commenta Shin.

\- Et la mère ?, s'interrogea Theo.

\- Une amazone. La maternité y est plutôt mal vue, justifia Grunlek.

La raison de cet échange gazouillait dans un panier : un poupon aux iris dorés. Lui et son demi-diable de géniteur se dévisageaient. Bob inclina la tête, cherchant de l'aide auprès de ses compagnons.

\- J'en fais quoi ?

\- On l'emmène, évidemment, répliqua Grunlek.

Le demi-diable acquiesça, désorienté mais attendri. Theo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Y'a une auberge pas loin, souffla l'Inquisiteur. On d'mandera une chambre pour quatre hommes et un couffin.


	61. Rencontre VII

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos adorables messages! Mon poignet va "mieux", mais l'attelle est pénible. Ecrire me fait du bien, mais vos reviews encore  
plus ! Inutile de dire à quel point il est frustrant et énervant de ne pas avoir l'occasion de répondre à tout le monde. J'aspire vraiment à récupérer mes deux mains pour le faire! Un petit mot néanmoins à l'adresse des habituels, des anonymes MinaJenkins mais également de MlleLauChan et Romana (sache que tes commentaires m'ont filé la banane, dès que je sais, j'y réponds!), vous êtes fabuleux !

Ce soir, je vous propose la suite de Rencontre. Nous refaisons un bond vers le présent, il reprend donc à l'instant où Shin est inanimé et ses amis autour de lui.

Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

\- Theo ? Tu d'vrais dormir. Je m'en occupe.

Le paladin refusa la proposition du nain. Il lui était impensable de quitter le chevet du benjamin. Surtout lorsque ce-dernier vivait potentiellement sa dernière nuit sur terre.

\- Il faut que tu dormes, insista Grunlek, déterminé.

\- Faudra m'tuer.

Ces mots eurent leur effet, le nain s'éclipsa, penaud. En tête à tête avec son comparse inconscient, Theo serra les dents.

\- Si tu pars, faut qu'tu le saches…

Il s'étrangla. Impudique, niais. Theo se trouvait tous les défauts du monde. Il livra néanmoins cette évidence, brute et explicite.

\- J't'aime bien.


	62. Karma

L'idée de ce drabble m'est venue lors du dernier épisode, **spoiler** donc. Il fait également écho à un épisode diffusé plus tôt dans la saison. Bon amusement ! Merci encore de vos nombreux messages, je réponds dans la mesure du possible. Vous êtes fabuleusement fantastiques! Bonne lecture !

Mina Jenkins, voilà une chouette suggestion de bande sonore! =D Je vais beaucoup mieux, c'est gentil de prendre des nouvelles. Ce n'est rien de grave, et écrire me fait beaucoup de bien ! =) Merci encore de ton soutien!

* * *

Transporté cahin-caha sur Lumière, Shin geignait bruyamment. La tunique tâchée de sang à hauteur du ventre, il expirait laborieusement au rythme des pas du canasson. Viktor soupira. La route jusqu'à la prochaine ville s'annonçait interminable.

L'archer tiendrait le coup, il en était convaincu. L'hémorragie avait été contenue après quelques sorts de soins administrés par Theo. La principale urgence consistait à désinfecter la plaie et offrir un peu de repos au demi-élémentaire.

\- Ca fait un mal de chien !, marmonna Shin, poussé à bout.

Viktor ricana, tâtant sa propre plaie, engendrée par une flèche glacée.

\- A qui le dis-tu.


	63. Prénom

Voici le drabble du soir, dont l'écriture s'est achevée il y a... cinq minutes haha. Il est frais mon drabble ! Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos nombreux messages, reviews, tweets, etc. Mon poignet va un peu mieux, j'en ai profité pour répondre aux messages que j'avais en retard. Je n'ai pas encore terminé, ne soyez donc pas vexé si vous n'avez pas encore reçu de réponse! (=

Quelques petits mots pour les anonymes, NightmareDragon, merci pour cette charmante avalanche de commentaires! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir! J'espère que les suivants te plairont tout autant! Mina Jenkins, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très mignon d'être maman poule! Shin n'a effectivement aucune chance quand il s'agit de faire un jet important! Mais bon, on l'aime malgré tout! Merci !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! ;-)

* * *

Un parfum de soupe d'orties flottait sur le campement. Grunlek saupoudrait diverses épices au-dessus des bols tandis que Shin et Bob patientaient, affamés. Viktor apparut, aidant le cuistot à faire le service. Suspicieux, il s'inquiéta de l'absence de Theo.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Là-bas. Il boude, expliqua Bob. Aucune idée du pourquoi.

\- Ce gamin ne changera jamais…

Viktor rugit à travers le campement, autoritaire.

\- Theodore Silverberg, vos enfantillages commencent à m'agacer ! Allez, à table !

Le paladin les rejoignit, penaud. A deux doigts d'éclater de rire, Bob lui tendit un bol.

\- Attention, c'est chaud… _Theodore_.


	64. Mort

Drabble du soir, bonsoir ! Je vous préviens déjà qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'1d100 demain. Je ferai mon possible ! Merci en tout cas pour vos nombreuses reviews, j'essaierai de gommer mon retard dans les réponses des reviews demain matin ! Vous êtes géniaux.

Mina Jenkins, j'ai le même sentiment que toi. Ce retour me semble trop "facile", ça cache certainement quelque chose de louche mais j'ignore quoi. Il n'est plus le même, c'est certain. Est-ce que cela représente une menace pour nos aventuriers ? ... Je n'en serais pas étonnée. Nous verrons bien! Un grand merci encore pour ta review en tout cas =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bob était éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Assis à proximité de Shin, il frottait énergiquement le dos de ce dernier.

\- Un cauchemar ?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Pire. Un souvenir.

\- Allez, raconte.

\- J'étais petit, renifla l'archer. Je voyageais souvent.

Bob lui adressa un sourire compatissant, laissant Shin poursuivre.

\- Un jour, je suis revenu chez moi. Je n'ai vu que des cendres. Des cadavres. J'ai vu ce désastre, j'ai fui et...

Le regard de Shin était sombre. Bob le relança, prudemment.

\- Et après ?

Shin inspira profondément, fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis mort.


	65. Comédie

Drabble du soir, bons- Du matin, en fait. Je le poste plus tôt, je ne suis pas sûre de rentrer à temps pour poster ça, ce soir. J'ai essayé de concocter un truc plus léger après le drama d'hier. Ce drabble fait écho à un ancien drabble, saurez-vous retrouver lequel ? =) Merci encore pour vos commentaires ici ou sur Twitter, vous êtes une exceptionelle motivation !

Mina Jenkins, pour les âges, il n'y a pas d'informations officielles. Bob a insisté sur le fait que son personnage avait exactement 27 ans lors de la F.A.Q avec Krayn. Je dirais donc, Bob, 27, Theo, 25, Shin, 20 et Grunlek autour de 33. Et toi ? J'adore discuter là-dessus! Quant à son décès, je n'ai encore aucune théorie là-dessus. Heureusement, je pouvais me permettre d'être évasive dans le drabble précédent =D Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

* * *

Viktor nouait un bandage autour d'une blessure superficielle du mage. Celui-ci sursauta, inquiétant immédiatement l'aîné. La voix moqueuse de Theo s'éleva aussitôt.

\- Bob exagère toujours.

Choqué, le demi-démon haussa légèrement le ton.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité…

\- Pardon ? T'es plus théâtral qu'une troupe de saltimbanques !

Le mage éclata de rire avant de s'adresser à Viktor.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il nous a dit, la première fois qu'il a choppé la grippe ?

\- Non, ponctua l'aîné, amusé.

Bob prit une voix extrêmement plaintive et ridicule.

 _\- Y'a des jours plus moches pour mourir_.


	66. Imprévu II

Imprévu ne devait pas être une série de drabbles, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et vos retours étaient assez positifs... Voici donc Imprévu II ! J'en ai profité pour remplir le dernier défi en date (un dialogue à insérer). Si certains suivent les défis, j'ai fait une pause, je vais publier sous peu le thème de cette semaine (Halloween). =) J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira!

Mina Jenkins, j'ai aussi cru au début que Theo était plus vieux que Bob, mais finalement l'inverse me semble plus plausible! Alors pour les mois, je dirais... (et j'ai aucune explication logique), Shin début mars (la pluie, les giboulées, etc.), Bob et Theo au mois d'août (deux Lions!) et Grunlek, j'hésite. Je dirais octobre ou novembre, un mois un peu "cosy" haha. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas logique! Et toi? =) Merci en tout cas pour les compliments! 

* * *

Bob tenait, maladroitement, l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Theo, assis à ses côtés, observait l'étrange spectacle de son camarade berçant un marmot. Son marmot.

Le mage devait s'être senti observé. Jugé, peut-être. Le plus calmement du monde, il prit la parole, s'adressant indirectement à Theo.

\- Si je le regrette ? Oui.

Admiratif, Theo découvrait une nouvelle facette du demi-démon. Celle qui semblait déterminée à assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Si c'était à refaire, le referais-je ?

Bob fronça les sourcils, croisant les iris dorés de sa progéniture. Il sourit instinctivement.

\- Sûrement.


	67. Vérité

L'heure de publication du drabble quotidien varie en ce moment. Je suis désolée mais cela s'explique surtout par le fait que j'écris dorénavant les drabbles au jour le jour (à l'exception des séries). J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Merci, au passage, aux quelques favs et follows reçus ces derniers jours ! Sans oublier vos reviews, plus fantastiques et géniales les unes que les autres. Au passage, Gwen la Sanglante a réalisé un enregistrement audio de "Comédie". Il est dispo sur son Twitter et le mien ! Allez-y, c'est vraiment très chouette!

Bonne lecture !

Mina Jenkins, j'aimais assez bien l'idée de Theo et Bob partageant le même signe, mais oui celui du Bélier conviendrait bien à notre paladin! Merci pour tes compliments sur le Tenoch, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je sais que c'est un couple atypique, étrange voire malsain... Mais s'il plait, cela me plait ! J'ai hâte de lire ton avis sur la suite d'Imprévu (et les autres drabbles, bien entendu) !

* * *

\- J'ai un plan !

Cette abrupte déclaration émanant de Theo provoqua des sueurs froides chez les trois autres aventuriers. Méfiants, ils lui réclamèrent des explications supplémentaires. Celui-ci conclut son exposé avec fierté et panache.

\- Ayez confiance ! Sincèrement… Quand est-ce que l'une de mes idées s'est révélée mauvaise ?

Les trois hommes ne répondirent guère, s'observant les uns les autres.

\- Votre silence parle pour vous, décréta Theo, assuré. Vous êtes bel et bien incapable de citer un seul mauvais plan de ma part.

Shin brisa immédiatement ses espoirs.

\- Disons plutôt qu'on n'sait pas par lequel commencer…


	68. Protection

J'ai masse retard dans la mise-à-jour du recueil et des réponses aux reviews. J'ai une journée très light demain, j'en profiterai pour gérer légèrement mieux mon temps. Le drabble quotidien est néanmoins ici ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mina Jenkins, ah le Tenoch... Je pourrais en parler des heures ! A mes yeux, il est forcément malsain, dans un rapport de domination constant. Avec deux caractères pareils, les rencontres sont forcément explosives ! Je suis contente que le drabble t'ait plu ! C'est vrai qu'il faisait écho à de bons moments de la saison 1 ! Bonne lecture pour celui-ci ! =)

* * *

Côte à côte, Theo et Viktor discutaient tout en profitant de la délicieuse potée concoctée par Grunlek. Régalés, ils s'allongèrent sur les couchettes en prévision d'une nuit réparatrice. Viktor souriait, enchanté.

\- La vie d'aventuriers est finalement assez agréable.

\- C'est grâce à eux, répondit Theo en désignant ses camarades.

Emmitouflé dans une couverture douillette, Viktor dévisagea son protégé.

\- Tu les apprécies beaucoup

\- J'suis prêt à mourir pour eux.

\- Tu l'as presque fait, répondit son mentor, tourmenté.

\- Et s'il le faut, je recommencerais.

Un instinct protecteur animait le regard du paladin.

\- Sans la moindre hésitation.


	69. Décompte

J'ai loupé le drabble quotidien hier! Je suis désolée, ma vie privée a légèrement (hm.) été chamboulée. Je galère donc à maintenir certaines habitudes. Rien de vital, cependant, rassurez-vous. (Je sais que j'enchaîne après l'entorse, mais j'ai cassé un miroir un vendredi 13, je pense haha.) Je tenais à vous remercier des messages reçus via Twitter, des follows, favs, reviews. J'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais croyez-moi, ils tombaient à pic! L'écriture me fait également un bien fou... alors voici le drabble du soir!

Je vous réponds bientôt. C'est promis. 

* * *

Encerclés par une horde d'ennemis, Bob et Theo s'entretenaient, dos à dos.

\- A cinq, on attaque.

\- Pourquoi pas à trois ?, s'interrogea Theo.

\- Pour vivre deux secondes de plus ?

Prêt à batailler, Theo ponctuait le décompte de Bob de quelques remarques futiles.

\- Un...

\- J'le sens pas.

\- Deux…

\- Puisqu'on ne survivra sûrement pas…

\- Trois…

\- J'voulais que tu saches…

\- Quatre…

\- Un jour, pour déconner, j'ai essayé ta robe.

\- Cinq !

Theo, épée à la main, adressa un sourire à son comparse.

\- Et elle m'allait mieux qu'à toi !


	70. Imprévu III

Je passe une nouvelle fois comme une "voleuse". Je suis un peu gênée d'avoir autant de reviews de retard. Demain est (logiquement) une journée calme, j'en profiterai! Croyez-moi, vos messages me font un bien fou et j'ai hâte de pouvoir y répondre !

Je n'avais pas prévu de publier celui-ci tout de suite. La série continue et j'espère que cette tournure vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bob ressentit une méfiance extrême en voyant son père se pencher au-dessus du berceau.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à… ça, fils.

Le démon n'osa guère toucher l'enfant, se contentant d'observer le rejeton qui s'agitait, enjoué. Protecteurs, les autres aventuriers ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

Bob déglutit difficilement.

\- Peux-tu m'assurer que je ne lui ai pas transmis-

\- Le calcul est simple. Un quart démoniaque.

Le cœur du mage battait la chamade.

\- Seul le fait de côtoyer un démon pourrait éveiller cette part.

Son père lui adressa un regard sombre, empli de pitié.

\- Ou un demi-démon.


	71. Regard

Les 1d100 devraient reprendre sur un rythme plus régulier, l'heure de publication sera en revanche plus tardive. Mais ils seront là! ;-) J'ai commencé à répondre à vos reviews, mais j'ai reçu une avalanche de superbes attentions. Vous êtes exceptionnels. Sincèrement.

Je manquais d'idées, j'ai donc cherché de l'aide sur Twitter. Hakukai m'a parlé de brume, ça m'a inspiré. Faut dire que j'ai déménagé à la campagne et que j'en suis entourée haha. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un drabble d' "ambiance" mais la conclusion a un sens particulier dans ces moments turbulents. =) Soyez honnêtes, c'est comme ça que j'avance et progresse! Bonne lecture !

Mina Jenkins, m'enfin! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Tes reviews me font extrêmement plaisir, peu importe leur timing! Et effectivement, le choix de Bob est horrible. Je pense effectivement qu'il n'y a pas de "bonne" manière de réagir. Merci de ton avis, en tout cas!

* * *

Shin ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. Frileux, il remonta sa vieille fourrure fétiche. De la même couleur que l'infâme cabot qui dormait à ses pieds, il s'amusait régulièrement à l'agiter sous le nez du nain. Heureusement peu rancunier, celui-ci mitonnait déjà de savoureux œufs brouillés. En fond sonore, Bob ronflait bruyamment, étalé en étoile entre Theo et Viktor.

La plaine s'éveillait doucement. La brume couvrait la prairie d'un voile épais, dissimulant les silhouettes dorées et pourpres des arbres environnants.

Shin sourit, le nez enfoui dans les poils grisâtres d'une vieille couverture.

 _La vie était belle._

Il s'agissait parfois simplement d'ouvrir l'œil.


	72. Lapin

Me voici de retour de façon nocturne pour un autre drabble! J'ai eu un léger coup de mou hier, je suis de nouveau au top de ma forme! Cela veut dire que les réponses à vos adorables reviews arrivent aussi ;-) Ne sous-estimez jamais le bien que vous faites !

Bonne lecture !

Mina Jenkins, voilà une réflexion intéressante! Je me pencherai bien là-dessus dans l'un des derniers drabbles. Merci pour l'idée, en tout cas! Ces moments de calme sont tellement précieux, on devrait les apprécier à leur juste valeur ! =) Merci pour ta review, en tout cas!

* * *

Aucune délicieuse odeur de nourriture n'embaumait le camp. Les aventuriers avaient remarqués la morosité de Grunlek, s'échangeant des regards interrogateurs ou carrément inquiets.

Shin fut le premier à recueillir les confidences du nain.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous… Mais elle n'est jamais venue.

\- La garce, commenta sobrement Bob.

Theo se manifesta également.

\- Dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux un lapin qu'un coup du lapin, ricana poussivement le paladin.

Un silence mortel naquit sur le campement.

Désabusé, Grunlek s'adressa à l'Inquisiteur, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'suppose effectivement que t'en connais un rayon en matière de filles et de nuques brisées…


	73. Peur

Mes drabbles sont essentiellement nocturnes, en ce moment! Et sur "requête", OnzeElevenElf m'a proposé le mot "peur"... Je l'ai utilisée pour une image, une idée qui me hantait depuis un petit temps. On m'a réclamé du Thelthazard, j'ignore si ça en est... A vous de lire (ou non) entre les lignes! Bonne lecture !

MinaJenkins, j'imagine tellement Theo fier de sa blague, en mode "mais riez, c'est drôle!", Grunlek ne mérite clairement pas ça... Mais bon! Il recevra de nombreux câlins à mon avis ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

* * *

Theo et son armure avaient accusés plusieurs coups de masse au cours d'un duel acharné. Bob l'aidait depuis à ôter ses protections déformées, non sans effort.

\- T'es aussi cabossé qu'un gobelet de taverne, regretta le mage.

Souffrant, Theo leva les bras afin de se débarrasser du plastron. Celui-ci, sévèrement amoché, atterrit à leurs pieds. Horrifié, le mage détourna les yeux du corps du paladin.

\- Un jour, ton impulsivité te tuera.

Theo replia pudiquement les bras sur son torse couvert d'horribles ecchymoses.

\- Ca m'fait pas peur.

Bob fronça les sourcils, sombre.

\- Et c'est exactement ce qui m'effraie.


	74. Discrétion

dDrabble du soir, bonsoir! J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de léger. L'idée me trottait en tête depuis le début d'1d100... Et voilà! Le verdict vous revient.

Mina Jenkins, je suis tellement contente de te voir débattre sur Theo, je pourrais en parler des heures! Je pense, effectivement, que c'est quelqu'un qui a un besoin maladif de faire le "bien" mais qui échoue parfois, à un tel point où il a des phases "Je suis un coeur de pierre", alors que non. Il se donne un genre, en somme. Il est plutôt fier, mais en même temps, il doit être profondément gêné de provoquer de l'inquiétude à ses amis (d'où le fait qu'il se 'cache' dans le drabble). Un grand grand merci pour ta review!

* * *

Réfugié dans son plumard, Grunlek partageait exceptionnellement sa chambre avec Bob.

\- Grun a le sommeil lourd !, s'était réjoui le mage.

Pas toujours, pesta Grunlek en l'entendant revenir d'une nuit arrosée. Il s'agissait certainement là de la raison de sa remarque. Rentrer saoul, si tard ? Theo lui aurait passé un savon magistral.

\- Chut.

Bob ne s'adressait pas au nain. Les bras autour d'une splendide elfe, il l'attira pas à pas vers son lit. Débraillés, les jeunes amants s'embrassaient goulument.

Grunlek éclata d'un rire gêné.

\- Bob, t'aurais pas oublié que j'vois dans le noir, par hasard ?


	75. Rencontre VIII

Je pensais ne rien poster ce soir, mais j'ai changé d'avis! Je vous poste la fin de Rencontre, cette série très chouette à écrire. C'est comme ça que je réalise que le temps passe... et les drabbles aussi ! J'espère que le final vous plaira. Il fait écho à une chose que je vous dis souvent, et le grand principe des 1d100... A vous de lire entre les lignes! ;-)

Mina Jenkins, je suis ravie de savoir que le drabble t'a fait plaisir! J'adore débattre sur les personnages, c'est tellement chouette d'échanger là-dessus. N'hésite jamais à me lancer là-dessus =D Merci en tout cas! Pancak, merci beaucoup! Effectivement, cela aurait été vraiment bizarre!

* * *

Shin se redressa en grimaçant. Theo lui porta doucement à la bouche une coupelle d'eau. Ces quelques gorgées lui firent un bien fou. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent progressivement.

\- Dis-moi si j'me trompe… Tu as réellement dit que tu m'aimais bien ?

\- Ouais, grommela Theo, contrarié. C'était le moment ou jamais, non ?

L'Inquisiteur inspectait religieusement ses bandages. Shin se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Rassures-toi. J'l'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais bien.

\- Ah bon ?

Shin capta enfin le regard cerné de mauve de son garde-malade.

\- Depuis l'temps… J'ai appris à lire entre tes lignes.


	76. Totems

Ce drabble est un petit clin d'oeil à un autre, tiré de la série des Enfance. Il traînait aussi depuis longtemps dans mes cartons... J'espère qu'il vous conviendra! J'ai expérimenté la commotion à deux reprise (la joie des sports de combat!)s, je sais que ma représentation n'est pas très fidèle ... Mais cela sert le texte, donc chut! ;-) Bien que la deuxième fois, cela n'était pas très éloigné de la réalité haha...

Mina Jenkins, Theo est foncièrement bon. Il n'est simplement pas le genre à exprimer ce qu'il ressent =) Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, haha! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review!

* * *

Il n'avait suffit que d'un minuscule coup pour provoquer la première commotion de Bob. Sonné, le mage multipliait les propos grotesques.

\- Si t'étais un animal, mon beau Theo, tu serais un cerf.

\- Quoi ?, reprit le paladin, ahuri.

\- Majestueux… Mais pas très malin.

Grunlek explosa de rire.

\- Toi, tu serais un ours. Un petit ours. Dangereux mais tellement doux.

\- Et Shin ?, l'interrogea Theo, amusé.

A l'écart, Shin grimaça lorsque Bob éclata de rire, hagard.

\- Une loutre.

Allongé, les bras en croix, le mage souffla.

\- Et moi j'serais la plus belle des salamandres.


	77. Coutûre

J'ai pris un jour off hier, mais j'étais incapable d'écrire un truc valable. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous! L'inspiration est revenue depuis ! ;-) Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

Mina Jenkins, je suis ravie de voir que le choix des animaux te convient! Mon beau Theo est apparu tellement naturellement à l'écriture (sans arrière pensée aucune), je me suis sentie obligée de le laisser! Je te remercie pour ton soutien sur l'AU, je la débuterai vers la fin des 1d100. Je suis hyper motivée, en tout cas! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Assis sur une souche, torse nu, Shin ressentait un léger malaise. Du fil et une aiguille en main, Grunlek soignait délicatement la plaie qui ornait l'épaule de l'archer.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais suturer- Ouch.

\- Je sais coudre. C'est pareil.

\- Aïe !

\- Fini, tu peux te rhabiller.

Shin baissa les yeux, penaud. Sa précieuse tunique gisait sur ses genoux, déchirée. Bienveillant, Grunlek s'en empara.

\- J'vais raccommoder ça. J'en profiterai pour pratiquer mon point de croix…

Le nain éclata de rire.

\- … sur un truc qui ne criera pas « ouille » toutes les dix secondes.


	78. Ennemis

Il n'y a pas eu d'1d100 hier, ce n'était malheureusement pas prévu ! J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop perturbé. Voici celui de ce soir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un grand merci pour vos messages ! Bonne lecture ! =)

Mina Jenkins, diversion, c'est bien la vahiné, c'est ça ? Haha, merci beaucoup! J'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire, cela m'amusait tellement. Un grand merci, donc!

* * *

Les aventuriers couraient à travers les couloirs sinueux d'une forteresse. Leurs pieds battaient les pavés, répercutant l'écho sur les murs de pierre.

\- Grouillez-vous !, hurla Grunlek.

Saufs, les aventuriers se réfugièrent derrière une épaisse porte blindée. Leurs ennemis se fracassèrent brutalement contre cet ultime rempart. Haletant, ils se regardèrent, s'informant des blessures des uns et des autres.

Blême, Shin était adossé à la porte. L'archer éructa subitement.

\- J'en ai ras l'bol des araignées ! Pourquoi on n'tombe jamais face à… Euh…

Les aventuriers le dévisagèrent, surpris. Furibond, Shin conclut enfin sa diatribe.

\- Des papillons, par exemple !


	79. Apnée

Voici le drabble du soir! J'ai lancé un petit sondage sur Twitter qui s'est terminé sur un ex-aequo, j'ai donc tranché selon ce qui me semblait être le plus intéressant à écrire. J'espère que cela vous conviendra!

Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews, cela ne tardera plus !

Mina Jenkins, j'ai effectivement quelques idées, mais j'ai besoin de temps... Mais cet épisode était génial! Hâte de voir ce que cela nous réserve ! Merci encore !

* * *

Parfois l'éternité durait une seconde. C'était en tout cas la sensation qu'éprouvaient les aventuriers, les yeux rivés sur Bob. Entraîné dans le fond d'un lac, il ne devait son salut qu'à Shin, suffisamment brave pour l'en extirper. Inanimé, le mage agonisait.

Les bras en croix, Bob ne respirait pas. A genoux, à ses côtés, l'archer le secoua, désespéré. Le torse du demi-démon restait inerte.

\- J'te hais !

Fondant bouche contre bouche, Shin insuffla ce qui lui restait d'énergie au mage. Miraculeusement, celui-ci reprit conscience.

Insolent, Bob le remercia à sa manière.

\- Toi, t'as mangé des harengs à midi…


	80. Imprévu IV

J'ai masse retard dans l'écriture des drabbles, dans les réponses aux reviews. La fin de semaine était assez chargée, j'espère retrouver un peu d'apaisement ce week-end ! Je vous propose néanmoins un drabble, la suite d'Imprévu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Peut-être était-ce le destin qui avait placé ce jeune couple sur leur route. Deux artisans débrouillards, bienveillants, qui leur avaient été d'un grand secours.

Sans chercher de candidats, l'évidence s'était imposée à Bob. Dans un tel foyer, un enfant ne pourrait que s'épanouir, sans épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Le mage caressait le front du poupon, entortillant sa mèche autour de son doigt. Sa progéniture fronça le nez, la moue boudeuse.

L'épouse s'approcha doucement, le visage éclairé d'un large sourire.

\- La ressemblance est frappante.

\- Pardon ?, reprit Bob, légèrement confus.

\- Elle vous ressemble. Votre fille.


	81. Courage

Courage à vous, aux victimes, vos proches, nos enfants et tout ceux qui ont une once d'humanité en eux.

* * *

Ils étaient blessés. Epuisés. Cette bataille ne faisait que débuter.

D'un revers de manche, Bob essuya le sang qui perlait sur sa tempe. Cette quête bien qu'essentielle lui paraissait cruelle. Son objectif lui semblait inatteignable. Ils y laisseraient, au mieux leur santé, au pire, leur vie.

L'armure enfoncée, les côtes froissées, Theo rampait laborieusement. Le mage lui vint en aide, lui tendant une main. Le regard du paladin était résigné, abattu.

\- J'en peux plus, souffla Theo, incapable de tenir debout. Ils sont trop nombreux. Trop puissants. Pourquoi lutter…

Déterminé, Bob lui releva la tête.

\- _Pour des jours meilleurs_.


	82. Enfance V

Voici l'avant-dernier Enfance! La fin du recueil approche, il est temps de boucler les séries ;-) Je tiens à m'excuser de mes fréquentes absences et de ma lenteur dans les réponses aux reviews, mais pas mal de trucs sont en train de changer dans ma vie (en bien!) et me prennent du temps. Je vous lis cependant toujours et je vous remercie du fond du coeur !

Je vous invite à jeter un coup d'oeil du côté de Twitter, je donne parfois des nouvelles mais surtout, je partage les supers Fanworks (fanarts, audiodrabbles...) basés sur le recueil. Vous êtes géniaux !

Riorim, un grand merci pour ton commentaire très optimiste! J'avais clairement besoin d'un rayon de lumière... Alors merci ;-) Mina Jenkins, tes mots me touchent, sincèrement ! Je suis très heureuse de lire que ce drabble t'a touché. =) Merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grunlek échouait à apprivoiser sa nouvelle vie. Sa mère, sensible, l'évitait. Son père et ses frères, dédaigneux, niait l' « infirme » de la fratrie.

Des gestes aussi anodins qu'enfiler ses bottes lui étaient insurmontables. Heureusement, Theo était là pour l'assister dans son quotidien.

La situation s'inversa finalement, un matin de novembre.

\- Theo, besoin d'aide ?

\- Ca va, j'suis plus un enfant.

Penché au-dessus d'une bassine, l'adolescent _tentait_ de se raser.

Grunlek inspecta ses joues et son menton entaillés d'un œil admiratif.

\- Impressionné ?, le questionna Theo.

\- Clairement. J'ignorais qu'un humain pouvait saigner autant sans trépasser.


	83. Là-haut

Un petit drabble après une journée off. La fin du recueil se précise... Ce drabble devait donc apparaître. Dans l'ordre chronologique, il intervient après Promesse et Sacrifice. Vous comprendrez à la fin de cette lecture.

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur.

Mina Jenkins, ne t'inquiète pas, les cicatrices de Theo ne déformeront pas son joli minois! Haha, le popopo, je connais et je plussoie! =D Merci beaucoup!

* * *

Shin s'écroula, adossé à un arbre. Sa tunique s'imbibait doucement mais sûrement d'un liquide carmin. Devant lui, Theo achevait de se défaire du dernier assaillant. Ignorant tout de la blessure mortelle de son dernier camarade, il se défoulait gaiement.

Un jappement plaintif se fit entendre. Boitillante, Eden s'approcha de lui. La repoussant d'une main, Shin repéra finalement une plaie béante sur le flanc de l'animal.

\- Toi aussi, vieux cabot ?

Epuisée, la louve s'écroula sur ses genoux. Il la caressa, compatissant.

\- Ca ira. Je suis déjà passé par-là.

Résigné, Shin ferma les yeux.

 _Désolé, Theo._

 _On t'attend là-haut._


	84. Protecteur

Je suis de retour après deux jours off. C'est moche d'être si irrégulière à quelques drabbles de la fin, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Voici cependant de quoi me faire pardonner (je l'espère!)

Mina Jenkins, j'avoue que j'ai frappé fort pour le dernier! 100 mots, mais j'ai vraiment eu envie de créer le maximum de drama à l'avant plan ou en fond. Quelque part, je suis désolée si cela t'a rendu triste, mais je suis également très content d'être parvenue à mes fins x) Eden, ah Eden... Elle restera l'un de mes personnages préférés! Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

Bonne lecture à tous... Demain, j'ai enfin congé, je ferai une serial-réponse aux reviews!

* * *

Ils profitaient de l'un de ces moments de relâchement. Ceux qui suivaient l'angoisse d'une catastrophe évitée de peu. Assis près de Viktor, Theo se morfondait.

\- Ce monde devient fou.

\- Sûrement, admit le magister.

Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Tu réapparais toujours quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi. C'est dingue.

\- C'est mon rôle.

\- J'imagine. Merci.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit, ce jour-là ?

L'enterrement de son père. Theo sourit, particulièrement nostalgique.

\- Evidemment.

 _Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, mais j'te promets d'être toujours là_.


	85. Réconfort

En direct de mes cartons, je vous livre le 1d100 du soir ! Dès que ma situation est plus sereine, je promets de me racheter ! J'ignore encore comment, mais j'ai le temps d'y penser ! =) Merci à vous pour ce soutien exceptionnel. Je vous lis tous et cela me fait un bien fou ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prostré dans un coin du campement, Shin semblait étrangement morose. Bien qu'étant de nature taciturne, le jeune homme fuyait rarement la compagnie de ses camarades. Alerté, Bob s'affala à ses côtés, faisant preuve de son tact légendaire.

\- Je pourrais insister mais comme d'hab, tu ne m'expliqueras rien. Ceci dit, sache qu'on est là pour toi si ça n'va pas.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous ne serez pas toujours là.

\- Toujours, non. Mais … Longtemps, sûrement. C'est déjà ça, non ?

Le regard de Shin s'éclaircit subitement. Il sourit enfin, optimiste.

\- Longtemps… Longtemps, c'est bien.


	86. Imprévu V

Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai conscience de ne plus être aussi régulière, de zapper les réponses à vos reviews (que je lis toutes avec un immense plaisir!) mais le temps me manque vraiment. Je suis en plein déménagement, avec ce que cela implique comme aléas. Sachez que dès que possible, je préparerai de quoi me faire pardonner ! Un grand grand merci pour vos messages, ils me font chaud au coeur entre deux cartons!

Ce soir, (enfin) un nouvel 1d100. La fin (?) d'Imprévu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis =) 

* * *

Bob avait fait preuve d'honnêteté. Ses révélations avaient légèrement surpris le couple. Le mage avait aussitôt apaisé leur appréhension. Ils avaient compris. Et acceptés.

Bob prit l'enfant dans ses bras, la berçant d'infinies dernières secondes. Lorsqu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille, les aventuriers détournèrent pudiquement le regard. Trop émus.

La jeune femme s'avança vers Bob, incertaine.

\- Que devrais-je lui dire quand elle sera en âge…

\- La vérité, répondit le mage. Qu'il y a des choix qu'on ne préférerait jamais faire.

Le mage lui tendit la fillette, les yeux mouillés.

\- Mais qu'aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est jamais choisir la facilité.


	87. Averse

J'imagine que certain(e)s se demandent où j'ai disparu, si les 1d100 s'achèvent déjà... En vérité, je n'ai pas filé à l'étranger, je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de cloturer ce recueil, rassurez-vous ! Disons que, dans mon nouveau chez-moi, le wifi n'existe pas (encore) haha. Cela ne devrait plus tarder, ceci dit ! Je profite donc d'une connexion potable pour vous offrir 1) un 1d100, 2) des excuses, 3) la promesse qu'1d100 connaîtra évidemment une fin digne de ce nom !

Un grand merci en tout cas ! J'espère que le manque de mises-à-jour ne vous détournera pas de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Tu boudes ?

Grunlek releva la tête, interpellé par la question abrupte de l'archer. Le demi-élémentaire souriait béatement, dénotant avec l'humeur générale.

Frigorifié, le nain désigna l'entrée de la tente. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la plaine.

\- T'as vu ce temps de merde ?

\- J'aime bien, moi.

N'ayant que récemment découvert la condition de leur compagnon, l'ingénieur mesurait difficilement l'affection que Shin vouait aux averses et autres intempéries.

\- Ca m'fout le bourdon, insista Grunlek. Vivement l'été.

Shin sourit, malicieux.

\- Le secret du bonheur, c'est pas d'attendre le soleil. C'est d'apprendre à sourire sous la pluie.


	88. Recul

Je vous ai lâché pendant quelques jours... Mais là, je reprends les choses sérieuses ! La fin approche, ce n'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi ! J'espère que ce drabble, plus émotif, vous plaira. Merci à vous et une excellente lecture !

* * *

Grunlek et Theo bavardaient, intimes. Une question brûlait les lèvres du nain.

\- Après ta résurrection… Tu n'as jamais été tenté de commencer une autre vie ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

L'ingénieur pencha la tête, ému.

\- Parce que j'te connais trop bien.

Theo concéda le point.

\- Je m'suis effectivement demandé si ce n'était pas l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ou de refaire ma vie. Seul. Je me suis imposé quelques jours de recul.

\- Et cette période a été enrichissante ?, le questionna Grunlek.

Theo sourit.

\- Une pure perte de temps.


	89. Enfance VI

Je récupère normalement ma connexion dans une semaine environ ! Inutile de dire que je suis en joie et pleine de soulagement =D En attendant, je profite de mon forfait téléphone pour lire vos commentaires et charmants messages d'encouragement. Je suis horriblement gênée et frustrée de ne pas vous donner le retour que vous méritez ... Les choses s'arrangeront prochainement!

Aujourd'hui, nous achevons la série des "Enfance". Je vous invite à les relire avant de conclure, si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Theo et Grunlek dévoraient les quartiers d'un juteux melon. Souriants, les deux hommes partageaient une connivence vieille de plusieurs décennies.

\- Tu sais… Ca m'manque notre enfance, se confia le nain, renonçant pour une fois à sa pudeur légendaire.

\- C'est compréhensible.

Theo s'inquiéta de la tournure nostalgique de la conversation.

\- Ca va, Grun ?

\- Disons que… La vie était plus simple autrefois.

\- Notre vie est effectivement plus compliquée. Mais elle n'est pas moins belle pour autant.

Le nain sourit, taquin.

\- Quelle sagesse, Theodore…

Un bras protecteur entoura bientôt Grunlek.

\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur.


	90. Cacophonie

Je suis (enfin) de retour ! J'ai récupéré ma connexion, mes heures de sommeil manquantes et une certaine situation stable. Les conditions i-dé-ales  
pour terminer ce recueil ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour les nombreux messages que j'ai reçus durant mon absence, c'était un grand plaisir de les lire quand je captais un peu de wifi à l'occasion!

Histoire de poursuivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur, un petit drabble léger ! Bonne lecture, très chers amis !

* * *

Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, songea Shin en barbotant dans la source chaude qu'ils avaient découvert. Son souffle s'élevait en volutes au-dessus de l'eau bouillonnante. Bercé par les remous, l'archer admirait les montagnes brumeuses qui l'entouraient.

Quelques effluves de potage émanaient du camp voisin. Un succulent repas s'annonçait à l'issue de ce rarissime moment bien-être.

 _Tout était parfait._

A un détail près.

Infatigable, le mage chantait à tue-tête.

\- Bob, il faut que je t'avoue-

Il sourit, sûr de lui.

\- Que j'ai un don, je sais.

\- Pour un gars qui n'sait pas chanter, tu chantes vraiment trop.


	91. Chakras

Et la tradition du drabble journalier se poursuit ! Final - 9 ! Continuons sur un ton léger... Enfin léger pour nous, surtout ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes terriblement adorables ! J'espère que ces derniers petits morceaux d'histoire vous plairont. Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- J'vais faire infuser de la verveine, c'est bon pour ce que t'as.

Cette adorable attention de la part de Grunlek était destinée à l'Inquisiteur, particulièrement énervé. Nonchalant, Bob s'enquit de son état :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Shin a misé **mon** manteau d'hiver-

\- Et ?

\- J'ai perdu, conclut l'archer, penaud.

Le mage haussa les épaules.

\- Ouvre tes chakras, Theo. Ca ira mieux.

Une veine palpitait sur le front du paladin.

\- J'ai bien envie d'ouvrir autre chose qui m'soulagerait autant.

Bienveillant, Shin tenta une approche.

\- Une bouteille d'eau-de-vie ?

\- Non. Ton crâne.


	92. Concubinage

Voici l'un de ces textes dont je vous laisse le plaisir d'imaginer le "fond des choses". A chacun son interprétation ! De mon côté, je le trouve très "second degré" et parfois, je m'amuse à le prendre au pied de la lettre... Faites votre choix ! ;-) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bob ignorait la ponctualité. La consigne était pourtant claire : midi, devant l'auberge du Poney-qui-tousse.

Grunlek s'adressa, amusé, à Theo.  
\- Il est là, Bob… Bien accompagné.

L'incriminé papillonnait effectivement auprès d'une demoiselle. Ses courbes, certainement fascinantes, étaient dissimulées sous une armure clinquante. Une paladine. Celle-ci riait de bon cœur aux blagues maladroites de son prétendant diabolique.

\- J'm'en charge, maugréa Theo en repoussant Grunlek.

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'une main n'empoigne l'amoureux par le col.

\- Désolé ma jolie mais Monsieur a déjà un paladin dans sa vie !

Bob s'étrangla.

 _\- Ah bon ?_


	93. Bataille

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! J'espère que tout s'est bien déroulé pour vous. Je suis enfin de retour avec un cadeau (petit, mais un cadeau quand même =D)... Un 1d100 ! J'aurais aimé dire qu'il était de saison, mais vu qu'il n'y a justement plus de saison (en tout cas, dans mon coin)... C'est juste un 1d100 =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La poudreuse recouvrait les terres, reflétant cet inhabituel soleil de décembre. Serein, Bob était plongé dans la lecture d'un vieil ouvrage.

Le calme régnait. Feutré. Agréable. Réconfortant.

\- Aïe !

Une boule de neige venait de l'atteindre au torse. Un rire aussi ridicule qu'identifiable émanait d'un buisson.

\- Shin-

Un autre tir le heurta en plein front.

\- Vas-y, fais le malin avec tes pouvoirs-

Bob invoqua un projectile flamboyant.

\- Tu veux la guerre ? Moi aussi, j'ai des boules !

Shin s'esclaffa, assommant le mage d'une autre poignée de neige.

\- Ca, ça reste encore à prouver !


	94. Bilan

Entre deux petits-fours cramés et deux contre-temps, je vous souhaite une fabuleuse et merveilleuse année !

Bonne lecture et que la joie soit dans vos coeurs !

* * *

\- Si on oublie qu'on a commencé l'année avec une elfe agonisante-, débuta Bob.

\- Que son loup m'a mordu la main, poursuivit Shin.

\- Que des araignées ont voulu nous transformer en charpie, insista Grunlek.

\- Qu'un fou a tenté d'annihiler l'univers, continua Theo.

\- Qu'on a tous failli crever quinze fois, estima l'archer.

\- Que Theo y est plus ou moins passé d'ailleurs, rebondit le nain.

\- Mais qu'il est malheureusement revenu, regretta Bob.

\- Enfoiré, s'indigna Theo.

Les bras du mage l'entourèrent aussitôt, subtilisant dans la manœuvre le verre du paladin.

\- C'était une excellente année !


	95. Foyer

Cela ne se voit certainement pas vu mon rythme un peu anarchique (en tout cas, très irrégulier) de publication, mais je meurs d'impatience de terminer ce recueil. Je n'en suis pas lassée, mais j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur la conclusion et l'ensemble de ces petits drabbles ! D'ici là, il nous reste encore trois ou quatre brèves histoires... =) D'ici là, bonne lecture et un immense merci pour vos reviews, follows et autres marques de sympathie! 

* * *

Theo, seul aventurier éveillé, pestait sur la météo détestable. _Dormir en armure n'y change rien,_ grimaça le paladin, frigorifié.

Un crachin redoutable s'abattait sur le Cratère depuis plusieurs semaines. Les aventuriers n'avaient plus un poil de sec. Leurs affaires boueuses dégageaient d'ailleurs une odeur pestilentielle. Les quelques bûches récoltées brûlaient difficilement, dispersant leur maigre chaleur dans l'air humide.

Contre toute attente, le foyer reprit vigueur.

Deux prunelles dorées brillaient du même feu.

\- Merci, souffla Theo.

\- Ca commençait à sentir le chien mouillé.

\- Très drôle. Bonne nuit, crétin.

\- 'nuit. Et tâche de n'pas rouiller dans ton sommeil.


	96. Visite

Il est l'heure. Je suis impatiente, excitée, inquiète, fière, nostalgique... à l'idée de vous proposer la première des cinq parties qui constituent la fin de ce recueil. Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur la saison deux. Cette fin est écrite depuis quelques semaines. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira sincèrement.

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

En attendant, _quelque_ _part dans le Cratère, quelques décennies plus tard..._

* * *

Emmitouflée dans une robe flamboyante, une jeune femme se tenait dans le jardin d'hiver d'une abbaye de la Lumière. Incertaine, elle s'avança vers son hôte.

\- Je suis-

\- Je sais, l'interrompit le vieil homme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire malgré eux. En confiance, elle s'assit aux pieds de l'ancien paladin, silencieuse. Les prunelles de l'homme étaient aussi blanches que ses cheveux. Il leva doucement sa main, l'approchant timidement du visage de son invitée. Celle-ci se laissa faire, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Tu lui ressembles.

\- Paraît-il.

\- J'en ai des choses à te raconter, petite.

\- Eh bien… Allez-y.


	97. Héritage

Voici le deuxième volet de la fin d'1d100. Je suis ravie de voir que la 1ère partie a plu ! Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews demain matin. Là, entre deux trains, je vous poste la suite ! On approche de la fin, doucement... =) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Des Souvenirs. Ils affluaient par milliers dans l'esprit de Theo. Par où commencer ? Il l'ignorait. Bienveillante, la jeune femme anticipa son trouble.

\- Commencez par le début.

\- Le début de quoi ?

\- De tout. Je n'sais pas... Votre Enfance, par exemple ?

\- Souhaites-tu écrire ma biographie ou parler de ton père ?

Elle ricana, aussi flamboyante que l'était son géniteur.

\- Les deux.

\- Je suis loin d'être intéressant.

\- Mon père pensait le contraire. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

Le paladin secoua la tête, soufflé par la répartie de son interlocutrice.

Cette gamine était le démon. Littéralement.


	98. Fantôme

La fin avance et prend forme, petit à petit ! Je suis de plus en plus nostalgique et de plus en plus stressée. J'espère réellement conclure "en beauté" ce recueil qui m'a apporté tellement de bons moments (et de jolis messages de votre part.) ! Continuons donc... Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Petit à petit, nous formions une… Une Famille.

Theo sentit une pointe de jalousie naître chez son invitée. Il posa furtivement la main sur son épaule. Elle s'exprima avec une sincérité désarmante. Une famille ? Elle ignorait ce que c'était.

\- J'étais… Un accident. Un Imprévu.

\- Comme chaque chose dans sa vie. Ton père n'a jamais planifié quoique ce soit.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage féminin. Theo poursuivit, amusé.

\- Et les rares fois où il échafaudait des plans… Cela tournait à la Catastrophe.

Un silence naquit entre eux.

Theo comprit. L'heure de l'Aveu était enfin arrivée.


	99. Pardon

Je m'amuse énormément en lisant vos messages et vos reviews. Tellement d'hypothèses, de théories... ou de choses auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé! J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous répondre à tous. En attendant, un énorme merci pour l'intérêt et le soutien que vous témoignez!

Alors, l'aveu... quel est-il ?

La fin, c'est déjà demain... Mais en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Theo fixait l'horizon de ses yeux laiteux. Il n'aspirait qu'à la Délivrance que susciterait cette Confession.

\- J'ai tué ton père. Je le regrette.

\- Je le sais.

Elle semblait sereine. Theo l'écouta, admiratif.

\- Sa mauvaise part… est l'unique responsable, j'imagine.

\- Oui. Mais nous avons fait ce choix, ensemble.

La voix féminine tremblait.

\- Ma mère d'adoption disait souvent qu'aimer, ce n'est jamais choisir la facilité.

Ces mots, ils les avaient déjà entendus. Le cœur de Theo se réchauffa.

\- Il ne m'a pas habitué à ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es assurément sa plus belle réussite.


	100. Recommencement

Et voilà. C'est écrit, c'est fait. 1d100 s'achève aujourd'hui. Un drabble bonus rejoindra les autres (ici ou sur Twitter, j'hésite encore) mais l'histoire, la vraie, s'arrête ici. Ces histoires décousues, je l'espère, auront trouvé un sens à vos yeux avec cette fin. J'y tenais, et je trouvais qu'il s'agissait d'une jolie conclusion, tout en nostalgie et douceur, avec cette volonté de voir l'un de nos aventuriers "léguer" le récit de leurs aventures. Si vous souhaitez prolonger le plaisir et gagner encore un peu plus de sens, je vous propose de relire promesse V à l'issue de celui-ci.

J'ai l'impression que le début de ce recueil date d'hier, mais les drabbles se sont accumulés les uns après les autres pour former un ensemble dont je suis fière. Mon objectif était de vous faire sourire, rire, pleurer, penser... en 100 mots. J'espère l'avoir honoré!

Une dernière fois, bonne lecture ! (N'hésitez pas à lancer _Audiomachine, leaving the nest_ en bande son.)

Et merci. Du fond du coeur !

* * *

La tête posée sur les genoux de Theo, la jeune femme savourait l'instant. En ce moment précis, son père lui semblait plus proche que jamais. Les images des histoires qui lui avaient été contées dansaient devant ses iris dorés.

Elle lui prit finalement la main, tendre.

\- Si l'Au-delà existe…

Theo l'espérait ardemment. Il rêvait nuits et jours à ces ultimes Retrouvailles.

\- Si, un jour, vous le revoyez, dites-lui… Que je ne lui en veux pas.

Theo sourit. _La vie a parfois des airs d'éternel Recommencement._

La réponse lui vint naturellement.

\- Je t'en fais la Promesse.


	101. Eternité

Je cède, je poste le drabble bonus ici. Il ne devait pas exister, mais un tweet de Klervia m'a donné une chouette idée pour conclure. Si vous souhaitez comprendre parfaitement ce bonus, je vous propose de lire _promesse V_ (si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait.)

Vos reviews et vos témoignages de sympathie m'ont énormément ému. Je commence à y répondre, je tiens vraiment à le faire ! Vous êtes fantastiques.

Allez, cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini ! Un petit B _reacking throught d'Audiomachine_ fonctionne bien sur ce texte.

Merci, encore.

Bonne lecture, une dernière fois...

 **Et que tout recommence**!

* * *

Bob restait et resterait donc un éternel escroc.

\- L'Enfer, c'est donc ça ?, les interrogea Theo, abasourdi.

\- L'éternité avec le cabot dans les pattes, ça l'est, répondit fermement Shin.

Eden jappa joyeusement, lovée contre le nain qui réprimandait le mage.

\- Ta blague était de très mauvais goût.

Ils étaient enfin rassemblés, dans un décor qui ressemblait au Cratère de sa jeunesse, figé dans un crépuscule d'été.

Bob s'avança vers lui, flamboyant comme autrefois.

\- Alors, tu re-signes pour de nouvelles aventures ?

L'éternité, avec eux ?

Theo n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

 _\- Cent fois plutôt qu'une_!


End file.
